<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker's Therapist by Rei_Pan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427924">Joker's Therapist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan'>Rei_Pan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel chemin Harleen Quinzel a-t-elle parcouru pour devenir la thérapeute du Joker ?</p><p>Ayant toujours vécu à Gotham, la jeune psychiatre pensait sincèrement ne plus pouvoir être surprise par la profonde noirceur de cette ville... Du moins jusqu'à cette fameuse rencontre, aussi violente que fascinante.</p><p>- Backstory / Prequel sur Harley Quinn et sa rencontre avec le Joker -<br/>Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de The Dark Knight</p><p>[Anciennement sous le nom de "Arkham Therapy"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Direction le squat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salutation distinguée et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction !</p><p>Au tout départ cette histoire se nommait Arkham Therapy, et cette première version est toujours disponible sur ffnet. Depuis le temps je l'ai remaniée, et voici la version finale que j'ai décidé de publier sur AO3 (aussi disponible sur Wattpad).</p><p>Le fil rouge de cette fanfiction est la problématique suivante : Quel est le chemin que Harleen Quinzel a parcouru pour finalement devenir la thérapeute du Joker à Arkham ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ?<br/>J'introduis donc notre chère psychiatre dans l'univers de The Dark Knight ; le premier chapitre commence quelques temps avant les événements du film.</p><p>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil avait à cette heure déjà entamé sa descente, projetant des ombres de plus en plus vastes sur la ville de Gotham, conférant aux bâtiments une fascinante teinte rouge-orangée. C'est au milieu de ceux-ci que Harleen Quinzel avançait à pas rythmés, en direction du métro de Dullich. La grande bouche de béton apparut bientôt devant elle et, avant de franchir les incontournables tourniquets, elle déposa à la poubelle la plus proche le journal qu'elle avait feuilleté sur le chemin.</p><p>Le dernier article ayant retenu son attention avait pour titre''Arkham : Nouveau directeur, nouveaux projets''. Sous celui-ci se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc d'un homme, Nicholas Cleave, prise devant le Manoir Arkham. L'article récapitulait les principales informations concernant ce nouveau directeur, ayant pris le poste il y a de cela quelques mois à peine. Celui-ci était un néozélandais venant d'une famille fortunée ; il avait suivi des études au Canada, les avaient brillamment réussies, et s'était ensuite attelé à travailler dans le milieu carcéral. Après avoir pris la succession du docteur Edward à la tête de l'Asile d'Arkham, ce fameux Cleave avait été porteur d'un nouveau projet, portant sur une restructuration complète de l'île d'Arkham. L'article avait alors détaillé les différents travaux déjà en cours et les prochains à venir.</p><p>Harleen descendit les marches crasseuses du métro sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard autour d'elle et se dirigea vers le quai, où arriverait bientôt la rame qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle.</p><p>En tant que psychiatre, le sujet de l'article l'avait bien sûr intéressée. Elle était de toute manière intéressée par tout ce qui pouvait toucher au domaine de la santé, mentale plus particulièrement. Cependant, ''Arkham'' était un nom qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon – comme à la plupart des habitants de Gotham d'ailleurs. Personnellement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on puisse enfermer des êtres humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils, sur une île coupée du reste du monde, dans des bâtiments vétustes, aux mains de personnes corrompues. Car oui, la corruption, à Gotham, était absolument partout. A Arkham aussi évidemment ; elle l'était dans toutes les grandes structures de la ville. Dans l'asile, les gardiens étaient influencés par les flics corrompus, les soignants par les industries pharmaceutiques, et le directeur par la pègre – c'était tout du moins le cas de Jonh Edward, le prédécesseur de ce fameux Cleave. Et il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change, pensa-t-elle ; Gotham pourrissait de l'intérieur, depuis longtemps.</p><p>Un grand bruit attira son attention. La rame arrivait, ralentissant devant ses futurs passagers. Une fois stoppée, ses portes s'ouvrirent et Harleen s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.</p><p>Malgré tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait sa ville. Gotham avait son lot de mauvais côtés – la pègre, les malfrats, la violence, la misère sociale... Et même si ces côtés-là prédominaient, ils semblaient néanmoins avoir une bonne répercussion : tant de noirceur semblait engendrer, parfois, des personnes véritablement dévouées à faire le bien. Pour essayer d'équilibrer la balance, probablement. Ces personnes-là étaient rares, mais elles existaient malgré tout.</p><p>Harleen ne se comptait pas parmi celles-ci. Si elle avait dû se situer sur une échelle, elle se serait simplement positionnée au milieu de tout ça. Elle avait choisi de faire ses études de psychiatrie pour aider les autres et avait fini par devenir une véritable passionnée ; mais elle ne se voyait pas pour autant comme une pointure dans son domaine, ni comme un puits de science capable de révolutionner le monde. Non ; elle se voyait plutôt d'une manière réaliste, pensait-elle. Une psychiatre, parmi tant d'autres, cherchant à aider les personnes qui se présentaient à elle. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Surtout dans une ville comme Gotham.</p><p>Elle parcourut l'intérieur de la rame du regard et aperçut la carte du trajet de la ligne du métro, qui sillonnait une bonne partie de la ville. Elle s'y attarda quelques instants car elle n'empruntait cette ligne-là que très rarement. Dans trois arrêts, elle serait de retour à Gainsly East, l'arrêt de métro de son quartier.<br/>Mais un nom de station située avant la sienne attira son attention : « New Street ». Ce nom résonna dans son esprit et la connexion se fit. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ressasser les souvenirs de ses études qui venait de lui faire penser à ça ?<br/>« New Street ».<br/>C'était dans ce coin-là qu'habitait Pierce – du moins, c'était le cas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.</p><p>La rame commença lentement à ralentir en vue du prochain arrêt ; mais Harleen n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop absorbée par ses pensées.</p><p>Harleen avait toujours vécu à Gotham, avec ses parents. Ils avaient habité dans un petit appartement que leurs deux modestes salaires pouvaient leur permettre de louer, situé un peu avant le quartier des Narrows. Néanmoins leur quartier était relativement agréable à vivre, malgré la misère présente.<br/>Harleen était allée dans une petite école légèrement surpeuplée, avait toujours réussi à avoir des notes correctes, s'était faite des amis plus ou moins fiables, qu'elle avait fini par perdre de vue... Classique. Une fois sa scolarité brillamment terminée, âgée alors de 18 ans, elle avait décidé de faire une pause et avait enchaîné divers petits boulots – vendeuse en magasin de fringues, caissière, baby-sitter... Moyennant une paie lui permettant de garder quelques billets de côté pour ses dépenses en soirées.<br/>Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire ce genre de petits boulots toute sa vie. Plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait le monde s'assombrir autour d'elle, et plus elle se disait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie. Réellement.</p><p>A force de réflexion, elle était parvenue à une conclusion : s'il y avait un métier qu'elle souhaitait exercer, c'était celui de psychiatre. Elle s'était renseignée sur les études à mener pour obtenir le diplôme en question, mais malgré son vif intérêt et ses très bonnes notes dans les matières scientifiques, elle s'était vite heurtée à un problème de taille : les colossaux frais d'inscription à l'université. Comment réunir une telle somme ? Ses parents étaient loin d'être riches ; ils avaient néanmoins réussi à lui donner un petit coup de pouce financier quand elle avait voulu prendre son premier appartement, dans le même quartier, ce qui était déjà beaucoup ; mais jamais ils n'auraient pu lui donner la somme exigée par l'université. De même pour la seule grand-mère qui lui restait. Elle avait pensé à travailler plus, pendant quelques temps ; mais même avec deux salaires de vendeuse, les économies auraient été compliquées. <br/>Elle s'était alors demandée ce que pouvaient bien faire les filles de son âge pour gagner plus d'argent. Deux réponses lui étaient alors venues à l'esprit : à Gotham, il n'y avait que la prostitution ou la drogue. Le choix n'avait pas été très difficile, dans la mesure où elle s'était très mal imaginée vendre son corps à quelque vieux pervers que ce soit.</p><p>Après s'être stoppée, la rame ouvrit ses portes pour laisser monter un nouveau flot de passagers. Harleen se serra un peu plus contre la porte pour laisser un peu de de place aux nouveaux arrivants.</p><p>La drogue donc. La cocaïne, plus précisément.<br/>Il fallait bien avouer que c'était là un produit extrêmement facile à trouver à Gotham. Les fréquentations qu'elle avait en soirées et le fait d'avoir un appartement proche des Narrows avaient facilité les choses. Elle s'était très vite trouvé un dealer, à qui elle achetait en grosses quantités, avant de revendre elle-même de plus petites doses, plus chères, à des personnes soit trop fauchées pour pouvoir acheter en gros, soit à des petits jeunes qui testaient à petites doses pour s'amuser. Elle-même y avait goûté d'ailleurs, quelques fois, juste pour savoir ce qu'elle vendait. Les effets n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux d'autres drogues, telles que l'ecstasy par exemple, que l'on trouvait partout dans les clubs. Elle considérait simplement la cocaïne comme un stimulant particulièrement fort. Mais c'était justement là le piège : se dire que puisque les effets ne retournent pas tant le cerveau, on peut très bien en prendre un peu plus. Juste un peu plus. Chaque fois un peu plus. Saloperie.<br/>Harleen avait donc très vite décidé de ne plus y toucher, trouvant cette drogue particulièrement vicieuse, et s'était contentée d'en vendre. Au moins, cet essai lui avait permis de mieux comprendre ses clients ; ce qui avait été à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Une bonne car elle comprenait d'où venait leur addiction ainsi que certains de leurs comportements les plus imprévisibles ; une mauvaise car en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'eux. Tout comme elle avait eu pitié de Pierce.</p><p>La rame s'ébranla dans un crissement sonore et reprit sa course folle au milieu du dédale sous-terrain de Gotham. Harleen resta imperturbable, concentrée sur ses souvenirs remontant à la surface.</p><p>Pierce avait été l'un de ses ''meilleurs'' clients. A l'époque, Pierce vivait à la rue, devait peser cinquante kilos tout mouillé et était fauché comme le blé. Mais il réussissait toujours à trouver un peu d'argent, souvent de manière peu respectable, pour s'acheter quelques grammes. Toujours quelques grammes de plus ; beaucoup trop régulièrement. Souvent, ça avait été ''le dernier gramme'' ; mais au final il n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher. Dans ses moments de galère, sans argent et en manque, il avait souvent essayé de négocier à crédit ; mais Harleen avait été implacable, conservant à l'esprit son objectif. Elle ne vendait pas cette saloperie pour le plaisir de s'enrichir le dos de malheureux, ni dans l'optique de devenir l'un des caïds de Gotham ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle faisait ses économies, un point c'est tout. C'était ça ou faire le trottoir, alors pas de regret.</p><p>Mais Pierce... Pierce l'avait beaucoup intrigué. Malgré tout, régulièrement, elle avait prit le temps de le voir pour discuter un peu. Elle s'était vite aperçue que sous ses airs de toxico rebelle se cachait un cerveau aiguisé et une âme torturée. Plusieurs fois ils avaient débattu pendant de longues heures, et Harleen avait été impressionnée par ses capacités de réflexion et sa vision de la vie. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle s'était plusieurs fois acharnée à le convaincre d'aller en désintox, de voir des psys, ou au moins un médecin pour un bilan de santé... Mais rien n'y faisait. Tout l'argent que Pierce pouvait trouver, il le mettait dans la drogue et rien d'autre. Il avait pourtant manifesté plusieurs fois la volonté de s'en sortir ; mais jamais il n'y était parvenu. Harleen s'était épuisée pour lui, à essayer de l'aider de toutes les façons possibles, sans succès. Elle avait finit par abandonner l'idée.<br/>Au bout de trois ans elle avait réussi à faire suffisamment d'économies. Puis, une fois ses études en poche et ses deals terminés, ils s'étaient tous deux peu à peu perdus de vue. Harleen s'y était résignée, et avait finit par admettre qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour Pierce.</p><p>La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il vivait dans un squat, non loin de New Street.<br/>New Street, c'est-à-dire la station correspondant au prochain arrêt. </p><p>Elle eut une hésitation. Ce n'était pas le genre de Harleen de débarquer chez les gens à l'improviste. Mais cela n'avait pas forcément de signification pour Pierce : dans tous les squats où il avait vécu, tout un tas de gens ne faisaient qu'aller et venir toute la journée, voire toute la nuit. Passer lui faire un bonjour inopiné ne serait pas forcément mal vu, non ?</p><p>La rame de métro commença à ralentir. « New Street » annonça une voix dans les hauts-parleurs.</p><p>Harleen hésitait encore. Serait-il toujours au même endroit au moins ? Et si c'était bien le cas, serait-il présent actuellement ?</p><p>« New Street » répéta la voix robotique du haut-parleur.</p><p>Harleen se saisit subitement de son sac à main et se leva. Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle irait jusqu'au squat où elle avait vu Pierce pour la dernière fois, et si elle ne trouvait pas de trace de lui, tant pis, elle pourrait toujours revenir à la station – des métros circuleraient encore pendant les trois prochaines heures. Au pire ça lui ferait faire une petite marche, au mieux ça lui permettrait de revoir une vieille connaissance.</p><p>La rame s'arrêta dans une secousse et les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle descendit alors d'un pas décidé.</p><p>Elle parcourut le chemin vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, Harleen regarda autour d'elle et vit la misère typique de Gotham à laquelle elle pensait justement un peu plus tôt. Deux personnes faisaient la manche de chaque côté de la bouche de métro, et des SDF accompagnés de leurs chiens étaient assis un peu plus loin sur de vieux cartons. Les immeubles qui se tenaient devant elle faisaient tous entre huit et quinze étages environ, répertoriant un grand nombre de cages-à-lapin où souvent des familles entières devaient s'entasser. Devant elle, les déchets se déplaçaient au gré du vent sur le bitume.</p><p>Harleen sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle alla dans son répertoire, sur le nom de Pierce, et pressa la touche verte. Elle colla son portable contre son oreille, mais quasi-instantanément une voix artificielle lui répondit que le numéro en question n'était plus attribué. Elle raccrocha sans être réellement surprise. Depuis le temps, Pierce avait sûrement dû revendre son téléphone dans l'espoir d'en obtenir un peu d'argent. Elle leva les yeux et contempla le ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude d'avoir une soudaine envie d'aller voir quelqu'un... Comme quoi, une exception est toujours possible. Elle poussa un soupir et entama finalement sa marche en direction du squat.</p><p>Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de minutes que Harleen avait commencé sa marche lorsque les abords de la ferme lui apparurent. </p><p>Ça l'avait déjà marqué la dernière fois : une ferme, en plein Gotham. Enfin une ferme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La vieille bâtisse n'avait plus attiré l'intérêt de qui que ce soit depuis longtemps, sans pour autant se faire raser. Elle regarda les autres bâtiments autour d'elle : ils étaient moins collés les uns aux autres à cet endroit de la ville et étaient nettement moins hauts que ceux environnant le métro, mais restaient néanmoins tout aussi miteux. Son regard retomba sur la vieille ferme en ruine, dont la façade était décorée de divers tags colorés ; de chaque côté, de grands murs de béton cachaient la cour intérieure de la ferme.</p><p>Après avoir pris ce temps d'observation, Harleen s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qui tenait encore debout et eut une légère hésitation avant de toquer trois fois.<br/>Pas de réponse. Harleen n'en fut pas vraiment surprise.</p><p> « Pierce ? » appela-t-elle à tout hasard. </p><p>Le silence lui répondit.</p><p>Harleen se déplaça le long du bâtiment, essayant de voir l'intérieur de la bâtisse au travers des fenêtres ; mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient barrées par des planches en bois, bloquant sa vision. Elle fit le tour du bâtiment sans que cela soit fructueux, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée. Tant qu'à y être elle toqua à nouveau, un peu plus fort, et attendit.<br/>Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix étouffée lui parvint derrière la porte.</p><p>« C'est qui ? demanda une voix masculine, légèrement teintée d'agressivité.</p><p>- Pierce ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.</p><p>- C'est qui ? répéta la voix, un peu plus fort.</p><p>- C'est Harleen. Harleen Quinzel ».</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Puis un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un jeune homme : Pierce. Harleen avait un peu du mal à y croire.</p><p>« Harleen ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Ah ben ça ! »</p><p>Il s'avança vers elle et, sans cérémonie, la prit dans ses bras en guise de salutation. Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis recula un peu, surprise mais ravie, et observa le jeune homme. </p><p>Pierce était un peu plus grand qu'elle, toujours aussi maigre, et habillé de vieux vêtements trop larges pour lui. Mais c'est son visage qui l'étonna. Celui-ci était assez amoché, tuméfié de coups qu'il avait dû recevoir au cours d'une énième bagarre : sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et son arcade ainsi que sa paupière droites étaient enflées, et un bleu marquait l'angle de sa mâchoire.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.</p><p>- J'étais dans le coin, lui répondit-elle. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas passée, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir au cas où tu serais toujours là.</p><p>- Ah ben ça ! s'exclama-t-il encore. Pour une surprise ! Vas-y entre, j't'en prie. »</p><p>Harleen franchit la porte à la suite de Pierce, qui la referma derrière eux.</p><p>Le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité mais elle put distinguer la quantité de crasse et de poussière qui s'y trouvait, au milieu de nombreux meubles abîmés qui jonchaient le passage. Ils traversèrent ensuite un couloir sur leur droite et Pierce la mena jusqu'à un salon, légèrement moins sale, où se trouvaient deux canapés rapiécés et trois matelas, disposés autour d'une table basse où traînaient entre autres plusieurs paquets de cigarettes. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, éclairant agréablement la pièce. Une table en était au centre, et derrière elle se trouvaient une vieille gazinière et un frigo. Quelques meubles de rangement complétaient le tout.</p><p>Pierce se dirigeait vers l'un des canapés lorsqu'elle prit la parole.</p><p>« T'as une drôle de tête, lui fit-elle remarquer.</p><p>- Ah, ça ? dit-il en s'asseyant, puis l'invitant d'un geste à prendre place elle aussi. Des foutus punks à chien, dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Ils m'sont tombés dessus l'autre soir, racontant que j'leur aurai piqué une bécane ou j'sais pas trop quoi. Des conneries. M'ont pas loupé ces cons.</p><p>- C'est ce que je vois, constata-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.</p><p>- Mais c'est pas l'plus important, répondit-il en éludant le sujet. Le plus important, c'est toi ! Wow ! Non mais si j'm'étais attendu à ça ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'tu faisais par là ?</p><p>- Je prenais juste le métro - je reviens d'une conférence dans un coin de la ville où je vais pas souvent, précisa-t-elle. Et puis quand j'ai vu l'arrêt de New Street, je me suis rappelée que tu habitais pas loin, du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir.</p><p>- Haha, une conférence ? demanda-t-il. Encore un de tes trucs de psy ?</p><p>- Exact, répondit-elle en un sourire.</p><p>- Alors ça roule pour toi ? T'as toujours ton cabinet et tout ?</p><p>- Toujours. On l'a monté avec un autre psychiatre et une psychologue, et... ça va, on a des patients réguliers, puis d'autres qui parfois viennent juste comme ça et qu'on revoit plus. Mais ça se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.</p><p>- Cool alors.</p><p>- Et toi, demanda-t-elle, t'es tout seul ici ? demanda Harleen alors qu'elle se souvenait de ses derniers colocataires.</p><p>- Bah ouais, répondit Pierce. Les autres sont partis y a quelques jours. La mairie veut faire raser l'endroit, ça y est... On a eu d'jolis petits courriers pour nous l'annoncer. Alors ces trois cons sont partis. Tant pis. Moi j'reste là jusqu'au bout.</p><p>- Ils sont tous partis ?</p><p>- Tous les trois ouais. J'ai essayé d'les convaincre qu'on pouvait encore empêcher la démolition, mais ils ont préféré partir chercher un nouveau squat. Pourtant ici ça a été notre chez-nous pendant un bon moment...</p><p>- Et ça tient encore debout tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la vieille charpente.</p><p>- Ça ? Déconne pas, c'est du solide ! Bon un peu délabré, ok, mais franchement j'y suis bien. T'as vu en plus, avec la cheminée c'est parfait pour se chauffer l'hiver. Puis l'été y a la mare pour se rafraîchir.</p><p>- La mare ? s'amusa-t-elle.</p><p>- Ouais ! On a même des grenouilles qui squattent, parfois on les entend le soir, ça fait d'la compagnie. »</p><p>Harleen regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Celle-ci, jonchée de divers objets, et était encadrée par trois murs de béton au milieu desquels trônait un grand arbre, au pied duquel se trouvait en effet la petite mare en question.</p><p>« Et toi, t'habites toujours dans ton p'tit appart ?</p><p>- J'ai déménagé, lui répondit-elle. Tu sais, être toujours entourée des mêmes immeubles, des même gens, des mêmes clubs... J'avais besoin de changement. Je suis dans Gainsly East maintenant, dans un appart bien tranquille.</p><p>- Cool ça ! La vie roule bien pour toi on dirait.</p><p>- Plutôt oui » répondit-elle en un sourire.</p><p>Pierce se pencha vers la table basse.</p><p>« Une clope ? » lui proposa-t-il. Elle hésitait à répondre mais il fut soudain pris d'une exclamation.</p><p>« Merde ! » fit-il en regardant en direction d'une vieille horloge accrochée sur le mur face à eux. « J'suis en retard !</p><p>- En retard ?</p><p>- Ouais, répondit-il. Faut que... que j'aille voir un mec. Pour un truc, répondit-il sur un ton évasif. En fait j'me préparais à partir quand t'es arrivée.</p><p>- Ah, bon, répondit Harleen. Ben c'est pas grave, je pourrais repasser-</p><p>- Non non, la coupa Pierce. Reste ! Franchement j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu sais quoi ? Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans quoi... Vingt minutes ? Trente à tout casser.</p><p>- Je sais pas si -</p><p>- Harleen, lui dit-il, j'serai pas long, promis. Puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ! Tu veux bien rester ? On a tellement de trucs à s'raconter.</p><p>- Bon... Mais faudra pas que je loupe le dernier métro, le prévint-elle.</p><p>- Pas d'soucis, j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps. Reste là et fais comme chez toi ok ? Je reviens vite, lui affirma-t-il tout en attrapant sa veste. Et si t'as faim y a des trucs dans l'frigo.</p><p>- Ok, lui répondit-elle légèrement amusée. A tout à l'heure alors. »</p><p>Pierce lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'entrée.</p><p>« A toute ! » entendit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.</p><p>Harleen écouta le silence qui s'ensuivit, regarda autour d'elle, leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Elle était plus amusée qu'agacée par la situation, habituée des comportements de "courant d'air" de Pierce, comme elle avait eu l'habitude d'appeler ça. "Pas pour longtemps", lui avait-il dit. Bon. Elle l'attendrait un peu, d'accord, mais au pire des cas elle irait attraper la dernière rame qui la ramènerait chez elle, dans une heure et demi. Au fond ce n'était pas si long que ça. </p><p>Elle se saisit d'une cigarette qui traînait sur la table, d'un briquet non loin, et aspira ensuite une première bouffée. Harleen avait arrêté de fumer régulièrement mais ne crachait pas sur une cigarette de temps en temps. Elle eut une sensation de picotements dans sa gorge puis, une fois passée, elle s'amusa un certain temps des volutes de fumée qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.</p><p>Elle avait presque fini sa cigarette lorsqu'elle entendit des voix au loin. Au départ elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, mais elle ne put les ignorer en remarquant que celles-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis, soudainement, de grands coups donnés contre la porte résonnèrent dans la bâtisse, la faisant sursauter.</p><p>Harleen se leva d'un bond.</p><p>Pierce ? Déjà ? Non, réfléchit-elle ; et puis Pierce avait des clés, elles les avaient vu dans sa main avant de partir. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Des amis ?</p><p>D'autres coups, plus forts, résonnèrent à nouveau. Elle se leva et s'approcha précautionneusement de l'entrée du salon, et crut distinguer des voix. Elle s'avança ensuite pas à pas dans le couloir peu éclairé menant à la porte d'entrée et de nouveaux coups retentirent, encore plus forts. Harleen n'était pas franchement rassurée. Pas rassurée du tout. Qui était-ce ? Que voulaient-ils ?</p><p> « Enfonce-moi cette putain d'porte ! » entendit-elle alors d'une voix étouffée. Elle sentit tout son corps se tétaniser. Quoi ? Merde. Merde merde merde. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon. </p><p>La réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'un grand coup frappa à nouveau contre la porte, et son esprit tourna à toute vitesse. Risquait-elle quelque chose ? Devait-elle se cacher ? Où ça ? Des coups d'autant plus violents la sortirent de sa torpeur. On essayait bel et bien d'enfoncer la porte. Re merde.</p><p>Elle regarda frénétiquement dans le couloir autour d'elle, alors que les coups retentissaient de plus en plus. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche. Une salle de bain. Ok.<br/>Elle ferma la porte et... Pas de verrou. Pas de clé. Génial. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sentant la panique la gagner. La fenêtre était barrée par des planches. La seule sortie était donc la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. </p><p>Un grand craquement suivi d'un bruit sourd lui apprit que la porte d'entrée avait finalement cédé. Harleen était dos à la porte de la salle de bain, paniquée, se demandant que faire ; son regard se posa alors sur la baignoire à sa gauche, ainsi que sur le vieux rideau de douche rapiécé qui pendait de la tringle au-dessus. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la baignoire et tira le rideau, espérant surtout qu'il ne se décroche pas. Une fois le vieux rideau tiré, malheureusement qu'à moitié à cause de son piteux état, cela la cachait néanmoins d'un éventuel champ de vision depuis la porte. Camouflage de fortune, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'accroupit au niveau du robinet, se faisant la plus petite possible, fixant le rideau opaque et miteux. Puis elle attendit.</p><p>Dans quelle galère venait-elle de s'embarquer ?</p><p>Harleen entendit des voix provenant du couloir, se rapprochant peu à peu. Elles passèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain et continuèrent leur route, avant de se stopper sûrement dans le salon où elle se trouvait il y a peu. C'étaient des voix d'hommes. Harleen tendit l'oreille.</p><p>Entre divers jurons et quelques rires gras elle distingua clairement une voix, qui ordonna : « Fouillez-moi cette foutue baraque ». </p><p>Des grognements d'approbation répondirent et Harleen se sentit trembler. Elle essaya de se faire la plus petite possible et se plaqua contre le mur carrelé, toujours dissimulée par ce qu'il restait du rideau de douche. </p><p>Elle entendit des bruits de pas, suivis de bruits de portes ouvertes sans aucune délicatesse. Harleen bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux... avant de les rouvrir brusquement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain fut ouverte, l'appel d'air faisant légèrement vaciller le rideau derrière lequel elle se cachait. Elle entendit une respiration, là, tout près, et le temps sembla se figer.</p><p>Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, le bruit de respiration s'éloigna ; des bruits de pas lui annonçait que l'intrus s'en allait bel et bien. </p><p>Dans le silence oppressant de la salle de bain, Harleen resta pétrifiée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le type avait dû rester sur le pas de la porte et seulement inspecter la pièce du regard. Il avait dû être satisfait par la vue du pan de la baignoire non dissimulé par le rideau, et n'avait pas poussé sa recherche plus loin. Harleen pria alors tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que l'homme ne revienne pas sur sa décision.</p><p>Au fil du temps d'autres bruits de pas lui parvinrent, passant devant la salle de bain ; mais au final personne d'autre n'entra. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, les sens en alerte ; mais non, personne ne semblait décidé à revenir fouiller plus amplement cette pièce.</p><p>« J'ai rien trouvé » dit alors une voix qui venait du salon. </p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, une autre voix, un peu plus grave, rajouta : « Personne. On dirait qu'c'est désert ».</p><p>Une personne passa à nouveau devant la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers les autres voix. « Alors ? »</p><p>Il n'y eut que le silence pour réponse.</p><p>« Ok, reprit la voix qui avait ordonné la fouille. Si ce p'tit con n'est pas là, alors on va l'attendre ici. Ça lui fera une belle surprise à son retour. »</p><p>Harleen entendit ensuite qu'on ouvrait le frigo.</p><p>« Et voilà de quoi patienter ! »</p><p>Des bruits de bouteilles en verre entrechoquées répondirent.</p><p>« Tom, va monter la garde à l'entrée. Si jamais tu l'vois, tu sais quoi faire.</p><p>- Ok. »</p><p>Harleen entendit une personne, sûrement le dénommé Tom, passer devant la salle de bain, traverser le couloir et se diriger vers l'entrée, lui sembla-t-elle.</p><p>« Bon, on s'installe ? reprit la voix de celui qui semblait être le leader. Hé, y a pas un truc à grailler ici ? »</p><p>Harleen se re-positionna dans la baignoire, essayant de calmer la panique qu'elle sentait en elle. Bon. Il semblerait que les indésirables n'aient pas envie de pousser leur fouille plus en profondeur. Très bien. Sa cachette de fortune avait plutôt bien joué son rôle. Elle essaya de respirer doucement, à un rythme normal, espérant faire diminuer l'intensité des pulsations émises par son cœur, qui tambourinait violemment contre ses côtes. Elle essaya de réfléchir.</p><p>Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce merdier ? Elle attrapa son téléphone. Qui pouvait-elle appeler ? La police ? Elle regarda son écran : pas de réseau. Génial. Le pompon sur la cerise sur le gâteau.</p><p>Elle pesta intérieurement, puis prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de retrouver son calme. De toute façon, un appel n'aurait pas été judicieux. Si elle avait appelé la police, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, elle aurait dû parler assez fort pour être entendue par son interlocuteur. Or les types dans le salon l'auraient forcément entendue aussi... Non, ce n'était pas la solution. Elle rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche ; et c'est alors qu'elle sentit son taser, qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir toujours sur elle, dans sa poche, contre sa cuisse. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle... avant de s'éteindre très rapidement. Un taser contre plusieurs hommes ? Pas sûr que ce soit au final très efficace. Elle soupira discrètement et le rangea, dépitée. Que faire ?</p><p>Harleen pensa alors à Pierce. D'un côté, elle espérait qu'il rentre vite et se fasse tabasser par ces types. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient là, non ? Au moins ce serait réglé, et il l'aurait bien mérité après l'avoir foutue dans une situation pareille. Mais d'un autre côté elle espérait qu'il ne rentrerait pas et éviterait ainsi le passage à tabac. Peut-être qu'à force, les autres en auraient marre d'attendre et finiraient par partir..? Elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle put dans la baignoire et s'arma de patience.</p><p>Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre qu'une opportunité de prendre la fuite se présente.</p><p>Au plus vite, si possible.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alors qu'il était parti de chez lui depuis une ou deux minutes à peine, Pierce avait entendu des gens beugler dans la rue en contrebas. Par réflexe, il s'était tapis dans l'angle d'une ruelle, et avait attendu pour voir qui pouvait bien faire un tel vacarme.</p><p>Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit passer les foutus punks à chien qui lui avaient cassé la gueule quelques jours plus tôt. Ces connards n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. </p><p>C'est avec un très mauvais pressentiment qu'il les regarda passer et, au loin, les vit s'arrêter devant la ferme. Comment est-ce que ces enflures savaient où il habitait ? Il sentit la rage monter en lui lorsqu'il les vit donner de grands coups dans la porte, puis clairement essayer de la défoncer. Mais sa rage fut soudainement remplacée par quelque chose de bien pire : l'effroi.</p><p>Harleen... Harleen était à l'intérieur !<br/><br/>Instinctivement il s'élança de quelques pas en direction de la ferme ; mais il stoppa vite son geste, puis recula et reprit sa place, caché et résigné. Que pouvait-il bien faire seul, face à ces cinq mecs, qui en plus avaient déjà brillamment réussi à lui défoncer la gueule ? Rien. Rien du tout. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Son impuissance le frappa, redoublant sa rage.</p><p>Un grand bruit attira son attention. Ça y est, ils étaient finalement entrés. Pierce sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'attente d'un cri, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui signifier que Harleen avait été découverte. Il attendit, attendit... mais rien ne vint. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors en lui. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à partir à temps..? Ou au moins à se cacher ?</p><p>Pierce se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Seul, il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Il lui fallait de l'aide, et vite. Où sont les potes quand on en a le plus besoin, hein ? Les siens étaient partis il y a plusieurs jours, à la recherche d'un autre squat, abandonnant ce qui avait été leur maison pendant plus d'un an. Abandonnant Pierce par la même occasion.<br/>Il connaissait les endroits où ils traînaient, mais le temps de réunir assez de bras pour venir en aide à Harleen... Il serait peut-être déjà trop tard. Alors Pierce chercha d'autres solutions, élaborant les plans les plus farfelus dans son esprit... Et puis la lumière se fit. </p><p>Il avait entendu des rumeurs. Ces connards-là avaient déjà eu des emmerdes il y a peu de temps. Des emmerdes avec quelqu'un qu'il ne faut <em>vraiment</em> pas contrarier. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait habituellement pas envie de rencontrer ; mais, s'il négociait bien, ce type pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide, et surtout venir en aide à Harleen. Et ce quelqu'un, il savait où le trouver.</p><p>Pierce se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible, sans s'arrêter, sentant chaque muscle de son corps le brûler.<br/>Il fallait que son plan fonctionne.<br/>Il le fallait <em>absolument</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Improbable rencontre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harleen regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois : minuit. Voilà, elle avait officiellement raté la dernière rame de métro pouvant lui permettre de rentrer chez elle. Génial.<br/>Mais au fond, peu lui importait ; si jamais elle arrivait à s'échapper d'ici, elle se moquait bien d'avoir à marcher plusieurs heures pour arriver jusqu'à son appartement. A l'instant, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de pouvoir partir d'ici saine et sauve.</p><p>Un bruit de verre cassé accompagné de rires gras interrompit ses pensées. Harleen leva les yeux au plafond et soupira intérieurement. Franchement, ces gens-là n'avaient rien, mais alors vraiment rien d'intéressant. Du tout. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, leurs activités s'étaient limitées à boire, manger, gueuler, boire, roter, boire, et gueuler encore. Rien de très passionnant. Mais Harleen ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'écouter et attendre.</p><p>Jusque là, elle avait réussi à identifier cinq personnes. Pour s'occuper, dans son esprit, elle leur avait attribué de jolis petits surnoms. D'abord il y avait Crétin n°1 et Crétin n°2 – les deux crétins avaient des voix assez semblables, il était parfois difficile de les distinguer. Venait ensuite Abruti, qui devait fort probablement détenir le record du nombre d'idioties pouvant être débitées en une seule phrase. Il y avait aussi Chef-des-cons, celui qui semblait être le leader – à l'ego démesuré et qui semblait, en outre, connaître un magnifique répertoire de jurons. Ah, et pour finir bien sûr, il y avait Tom, celui qui était parti en planque à l'entrée, à l'écart du groupe. Elle ne s'était pas embêtée à chercher un surnom pour Tom ; mais c'était néanmoins à lui qu'elle avait le plus pensé. Car il faut bien l'avouer : Tom était celui qui l'emmerdait le plus.</p><p>Le Chef-des-cons et ses sbires semblaient bien décidés à camper dans le salon. Harleen aurait très bien pu essayer de sortir discrètement de la salle de bain, longer le couloir sombre et déguerpir par l'entrée. Sauf que quelque part vers cette fameuse entrée, il y avait ce foutu Tom. </p><p>Non mais franchement, il n'en avait pas marre d'être là, en plein courant d'air, à se cailler depuis des heures, alors que les autres idiots passaient leur temps à s'empiffrer et à picoler au coin du feu ? Apparemment non. Tom était vraiment, vraiment très chiant. A force de ruminations, Harleen avait fini par s'imaginer différents petits scénarios. Peut-être que Tom faisait des rondes autour du bâtiment, et qu'elle pourrait avoir une opportunité de s'échapper dans son dos. Peut-être aussi que Tom s'était endormi à force de se faire royalement chier. Peut-être qu'il était tout bonnement parti, en ayant marre de jouer au larbin. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il était seulement parti soulager sa vessie un peu plus loin... Mais voilà, tout ce que Harleen pouvait faire, c'étaient des suppositions. Rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'échapper par le couloir et de se faire repérer par la troupe d'idiots, sans être sûre et certaine que Tom ne ne serait pas dans le hall d'entrée.</p><p>« Putain, c'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda soudainement Abruti.</p><p>- Bouge pas, je vais voir » lui répondit Crétin n°2.</p><p>Harleen retint sa respiration, aux aguets. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? L'avaient-ils repéré ?</p><p>« Oh putain mec ! Viens voir ! » entendit-elle d'une voix éloignée.</p><p>Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort.</p><p>« Oh putain ! Une grenouille ! T'as vu ça ? Une putain d'grenouille ! »</p><p>Les muscles de Harleen se relâchèrent d'un coup et elle sentit une énorme vague d'agacement monter en elle. Ces types étaient vraiment les derniers des idiots. Voilà qu'ils s'extasiaient pour une foutue grenouille maintenant ! Sûrement avaient-ils dû trouver la fabuleuse mare-aux-grenouilles dans la cour et découvraient à présent ses inestimables trésors. Sérieusement ? Harleen eut soudainement envie de jaillir de sa cachette pour leur mettre à chacun une bonne claque dans le museau, façon aller-retour. Peut-être que ça finirait par leur griller les quelques pauvres neurones qu'il leur restait.</p><p>Cet élan d'agacement engendra alors de nouveaux scénarios dans son esprit. Elle s'imagina débarquer derrière eux, les maîtriser et les noyer un à un dans cette fichue marre. Elle se vit également entrer dans le salon, ramasser une bouteille d'alcool et la jeter violemment dans la cheminée – les quatre idiots prenant subitement feu, et Tom prenant ses jambes à son cou. Ou plus simplement, elle se vit tranquillement tourner le dos aux idiots et traverser le couloir, sans se faire repérer, et mettre un bon coup de taser à ce foutu Tom qui s'écroulerait par terre.</p><p>Harleen soupira. </p><p>Car même si sa survie en dépendait, elle ne se voyait en réalité rien faire de tout cela. Elle s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Prendre de tels risques... Mieux valait rester bien sagement dans cette foutue baignoire et attendre qu'une occasion de s'enfuir se présente. Si celle-ci daignait bien se présenter... Peut-être que dans quelques heures, ces idiots bourrés finiraient par s'endormir ? Elle soupira de nouveau, frustrée, et se résigna en silence.</p><p>Tout-à-coup, son attention fut à nouveau sollicitée. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose – et cette fois, rien à voir avec une potentielle grenouille. Elle attendit en silence, tendant l'oreille. Encore. Là. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Était-ce ce fichu Tom qui s'était enfin décidé à rentrer ?</p><p>Des pas. Oui, il lui semblait distinguer des bruits de pas, mais... comme s'ils cherchaient à se faire discrets, alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de bain. Et c'était comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Qu'est-ce que..?</p><p>Mais avant qu'elle ait pu émettre la moindre hypothèse, des cris retentirent. Ils venaient du salon. Et soudain, des coups de feu lui vrillèrent les tympans. D'autres cris et insultes suivirent, ainsi que des bruits d'objet brisés, et deux autres coups de feu encore. Harleen se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, attendant que tout cela cesse. Ajouté à tout ce vacarme, elle entendait les violentes palpitations de son cœur, parcourant l'ensemble de son corps empli de peur.</p><p>Crispée dans la baignoire, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le gros du boucan était passé. Elle libéra ses oreilles. Elle entendait encore quelques cris, mais ils lui parvenaient étouffés, lointains. Des gens parlaient dans le salon – et ces voix-là, elle ne les reconnaissait pas. Elle était paralysée par la peur, incapable de réfléchir ni même de revenir à la raison ; lorsque soudainement, ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour une hallucination la fit sortir de sa torpeur.</p><p>« Harleen ? entendit-elle crier. Harleen ! »</p><p>Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais son cerveau finit par faire la connexion : il s'agissait de la voix de Pierce. Mais, comment..?</p><p>« HARLEEN ! Réponds-moi ! »</p><p>Alors elle se releva. Doucement, comme au ralenti, Harleen poussa le rideau de douche et enjamba la baignoire. Tout doucement.</p><p>« Harleen ? »</p><p>Elle hésita un instant, mais l'espoir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la poussa à passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.</p><p>« Harleen ! » </p><p>La voix venait d'un peu plus loin.</p><p>«... Pierce ? » appela-t-elle doucement.</p><p>Il y eut un silence... puis des bruits de pas précipités s'ensuivirent, et la silhouette de Pierce surgit sous ses yeux au milieu du couloir.</p><p>« Harleen ! » s'exclama-t-il une énième fois, avant de foncer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>Tout cela lui semblait complètement irréel.</p><p>« Harleen, est-ce que tout va bien ? »</p><p>Dans cette étreinte, elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher d'un coup. Pierce. Oui, Pierce était revenu. Cet idiot de Pierce était venu la sauver.</p><p>« Est-ce que ça va ? »</p><p>Elle se défit lentement de son étreinte, recula, et le regarda de ses yeux exorbités.</p><p>« Est-ce que.. ça va ? Tu me demandes... si ça va ? »</p><p>Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sentit alors une violente colère s'emparer d'elle.</p><p>« Non mais tu déconnes Pierce ?! s'emporta-t-elle subitement. Tu oses me demander si "ça va" ? Je suis restée là, pendant des heures, planquée dans une putain de baignoire, alors que des tarés cassaient tout autour d'eux en plus de faire mumuse avec des putains de grenouilles, et toi, toi tu reviens comme une fleur, juste accompagné de putains de coups de feu, et tu me demandes si ça va ? Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?!</p><p>- Harleen, je suis désolé, essaya de se justifier Pierce. J'aurais jamais imaginé que... je pouvais pas savoir...</p><p>- Tu pouvais pas savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant de quelques octaves. Quoi, tu pouvais pas savoir que t'es un putain de crétin qui peut pas s'arrêter une seule foutue minute de s'attirer des emmerdes ? Hein ?</p><p>- Harleen, je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, calme-toi...</p><p>- Me calmer ? coupa-t-elle. Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à me calmer ? C'est de pouvoir te foutre une bonne claque dans la gueule pour te remettre un peu les idées en place ! »</p><p>Harleen laissa les émotions qu'elle avait dû contenir toute la soirée sortir violemment contre ce pauvre Pierce, qui pourtant était bravement revenu pour elle. Mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça, de se passer les nerfs, là, tout de suite. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été directement menacée, tous les événements avaient provoqué en elle un très, très grand stress.</p><p>Alors qu'elle continuait ses vociférations, celles-ci furent soudainement interrompues par un bruit qu'elle entendit distinctement, ce qui la stoppa net. Un bruit de mains claquées l'une contre l'autre. Trois applaudissements. Pas un de plus.</p><p>Surprise, Harleen tourna la tête en direction du salon. Et là, nouvelle stupeur.</p><p>Éclairé par la lumière provenant de la cheminée derrière lui, un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement. Un homme aux cheveux verts, hirsutes et emmêlés. Un homme au visage peinturluré de blanc, lui proférant une pâleur cadavérique, entrecoupé d'un immense sourire rouge. Rouge sang. Deux énormes cicatrices irrégulières partaient des commissures de ses lèvres et s'étiraient en direction de ses pommettes, rampant sur ses joues. Au-dessus, deux cercles de la plus pure des noirceurs entouraient ses sourcils et ses yeux, au milieu desquels brillaient deux iris d'un vert sombre eux aussi. La lueur de la cheminée projetait des ombres inquiétantes qui dansaient sur ce visage cauchemardesque.</p><p>L'homme, habillé d'un costume violet, s'avança lentement vers eux.</p><p>« Félicitations, leur dit-il d'une voix froide. Voilà de biens émouvantes retrouvailles. »</p><p>Ni Pierce ni Harleen n'osèrent répliquer. </p><p>Harleen n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme et, pourtant, elle était sûre de son identité. Elle en avait entendu parler par des SDF avec qui elle prenait le temps de discuter de temps en temps. Ils lui avaient rapporté d'étranges rumeurs. Des rumeurs concernant un homme, au maquillage semblable à celui d'un clown, mais qui n'avait cependant vraiment, vraiment rien de drôle. Un homme effrayant qui, petit à petit, s'appropriait les quartiers de Gotham les uns après les autres en usant d'une violence radicale. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer ainsi. Et au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le rencontrer un jour, surtout en de pareilles circonstances.</p><p>L'homme tourna son regard glacial vers Pierce.</p><p>« Voici donc notre fameuse demoiselle en détresse, je présume ? »</p><p>Pierce hocha lentement la tête.</p><p>« Bieen, fit-il alors que son visage se fendait d'un grand rictus. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »</p><p>Son attention se tourna ensuite vers Harleen, et sous son maquillage elle devina que ses sourcils venaient de se froncer quelque peu.</p><p>« Ne sois pas trop dure avec ce bon vieux Pete...</p><p>- Pierce » osa corriger ce dernier.</p><p>Sans le regarder, l'homme le fit taire d'un geste de la main.</p><p>« Tu sais, expliqua-t-il à Harleen sur un ton condescendant, il a beau avoir ses défauts, c'est quand même <em>lui</em> qui nous a convaincu de venir voler à ton secours. »</p><p>Elle ne sut quoi répondre et continua à le fixer, interdite. En réponse à ce silence, ce dernier se fendit à nouveau d'un large sourire.</p><p>« Mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? J'en ai oublié de me présenter. » Il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Alors voilà, je suis... le <em>Joker</em> de ta soirée. Non parce que, sincèrement ; si jamais tu t'étais faite attraper, tu aurais eu quoi comme options déjà, hm ? Ah oui, quelque chose comme : te faire tuer ou, hm, te faire violer peut-être ? Un peu réducteur comme choix, non ? »</p><p>Le Joker marqua une pause, regardant successivement les deux autres protagonistes.</p><p>« Heureusement, reprit-il de plus belle, ce bon vieux... » il marqua une courte pause et regarda le jeune homme. «...<em>Pierce</em>, est venu me voir. Un brave garçon, si tu veux mon avis. »</p><p>Il les fixa encore quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet, puis leur tourna soudainement le dos et se dirigea vers le salon.</p><p>« Allez, joignez-vous à notre petite sauterie, leur lança-t-il. Ça vous changera les idées. » </p><p>Puis il s'engouffra dans la pièce à vivre et disparut de leur champ de vision.</p><p>Harleen tourna lentement la tête vers Pierce, ses yeux toujours aussi exorbités. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir.</p><p><em>Le Joker</em>. Pierce était allé demandé de l'aide au Joker.<br/>Le pauvre Pierce, en réponse à son regard, ne put que lui faire une sorte de sourire embarrassé et un malheureux haussement d'épaules.</p><p>« J'avais... J'avais entendu dire que ces connards avaient déjà eu des emmerdes avec lui, chuchota-t-il dans une tentative de se justifier. Tu sais... Je les ai vu arriver alors que je venais de partir. Je les ai vu défoncer la porte. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Alors, alors je me suis dit... J'ai pensé que, ben, que ce type-là...»</p><p>Pierce ne termina pas sa phrase. Il en perdait ses mots. Harleen, quant à elle, semblait décidée à rester muette comme une tombe.</p><p>« Allez, viens » lui dit-il finalement en lui attrapant la main et en faisant un hochement de tête en direction du salon, où l'homme les avait convié à le rejoindre. « Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier ce gars-là. »</p><p>Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon, Harleen suivant Pierce d'un pas mécanique. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'était pas tout bonnement en train de rêver. Mais une fois dans le salon, la réalité prit une allure de cauchemar. Ils avancèrent pas à pas au milieu des meubles renversés et des objets explosés sur le sol, sur lesquels dansaient les ombres du feu de cheminée encore crépitant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. La cheminée ne l'éclairait que partiellement, mais Harleen put apercevoir une demi-douzaine d'hommes se tenant non loin de la mare, le Joker se trouvant devant eux. Elle put également distinguer l'arbre surplombant la mare qui trônait à leurs côtés. Mais Harleen se figea lorsqu'elle vit ce qui y était suspendu.</p><p>Elle sentit ses entrailles remuer désagréablement alors qu'elle détaillait les cinq silhouettes pendues par les pieds aux grandes branches de l'arbre. Cinq hommes. Quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà morts : trois étaient criblés de balles, l'autre égorgé. Le dernier restant, encore vivant, se tortillait et émettait de faibles cris – quelque chose était coincé dans sa bouche.</p><p>Ils virent le Joker s'approcher de ce dernier, s'accroupir près de lui et lui enlever ce qui lui servait de bâillon.</p><p>« Alors alors, commença-t-il. Teddy... Tommy...</p><p>- Je m'appelle Todd ! hurla le pendu.</p><p>- Ah, oui, répondit le Joker. Alors <em>Toddy</em>, dis-moi, ça faisait presque longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, hm ?</p><p>- Fais-moi descendre ! hurla celui que Harleen reconnu de par sa voix comme étant le Chef-des-cons.</p><p>- Ça, ce n'est pas au programme, répondit le Joker d'une voix glaciale. Parce que, vois-tu, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Pas bonne <em>du tout</em>. Tu sais, ça fait déjà, hm, trois fois que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu n'écoutes <em>jamais</em> ce que je te dis. Et ça, ça a vraiment le don de m'énerver.</p><p>- Je t'emmerde ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.</p><p>- Voyons Toddy, lui répondit le Joker en faisant claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais très bien qu'ici c'est mon, disons, <em>territoire</em>. Et tu n'as pas voulu jouer le jeu, Toddy. Alors il va falloir en assumer les conséquences.</p><p>- Je t'emmerde !! » hurla le pendu de plus belle.</p><p>Il se mit alors à enchaîner tous les jurons de son répertoire, beuglant toujours plus fort.</p><p>Le Joker sortit un objet de sa poche. Un couteau. Il s'agenouilla devant Todd et fit un geste sec de la main droite. Un seul. S'ensuivirent alors une série de bruits des plus atroces. Lorsque le Joker se releva, Harleen pu voir le pauvre Todd s'étouffer avec son propre sang, crachant de grandes gerbes sombres. Son corps s'agita d'horribles soubresauts alors que le reste du liquide vital s'écoulait en d'abruptes giclées par une profonde entaille traversant son cou.</p><p>Harleen, frappée d'horreur, se retourna et plaqua sa tête contre l'épaule de Pierce, qui lui aussi avait détourné le regard. Quelques affreux gargouillements se firent encore entendre, et puis le silence revint. Un silence de mort.</p><p>« Et voilà les gars, s'exclama alors la voix du Joker. La journée est finie ! » Il tourna les talons et repassa devant nos deux protagonistes sans les voir, essuyant le sang maculant ses mains sur son costume d'un geste machinal.</p><p>Quelques rires et approbations se firent entendre. Harleen releva lentement la tête et suivit le regard de Pierce. Les six hommes qui accompagnaient le Joker les dépassèrent sans leur accorder un regard et se réunirent dans le salon. D'un geste entendu, l'un d'eux remit la table basse à l'endroit pendant que deux autres ramassaient les bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient survécu à la confrontation. Le Joker, lui, s'était affalé dans le grand canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.</p><p>« Allons les enfants, les appela-t-il depuis son trône rapiécé, venez vous asseoir avec nous. »</p><p>Pierce regarda Harleen, et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du salon avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle déglutit difficilement puis, après un temps d'hésitation, lui emboîta lentement le pas.</p><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, Pierce s'assit précautionneusement sur le canapé à côté du Joker, Harleen à ses côtés, à l'autre extrémité.</p><p>Elle regarda les hommes face à elle, pris dans une discussion sur laquelle elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer, puis tourna son attention vers le Joker. Elle prit le temps de le détailler un peu plus. Sous son masque de maquillage, on pouvait deviner les traits d'un homme assez jeune, la trentaine environ. Les affreuses cicatrices dans la continuité de sa bouche semblaient être les vestiges d'une horrible mutilation, traces d'une douleur indicible.</p><p>« C'est vraiment sympa chez toi, hm, Pierce, commenta alors le clown. J'aime beaucoup la déco.</p><p>- Euh, merci, répondit Pierce hésitant, en regardant le désordre autour de lui.</p><p>- Ça me donnerait presque envie de m'y installer, moi aussi, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton songeur.</p><p>- C'est que... commença Pierce.</p><p>- Hm ?</p><p>- Ben... La mairie a prévu de raser l'endroit en fait, expliqua-t-il.</p><p>- Oh, s'étonna le Joker. Alors, où est-ce que tu vas vivre, hm ? Aurais-tu trouvé un autre <em>palace</em> de ce style ?</p><p>- Ben... Pas pour l'instant, lui confia-t-il.</p><p>- Ah, mon bon vieux Pierce, ne prends pas cet air dépité. Tu sais, maintenant que tu travailles pour moi, tu auras toujours un toit sur la tête. Je suis un homme de parole ».</p><p>Harleen dévisagea Pierce. Travailler pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que..? Mais elle fit vite le rapprochement. Le Joker les avait aidés ce soir mais, bien sûr, son aide n'était pas gratuite. Une contrepartie était de mise. Elle réalisa brutalement que Pierce s'était tout bonnement vendu à lui. Harleen essaya alors de s'imaginer en quoi pouvait bien consister le fait de "travailler" pour le Joker. Vendre de la drogue ? Transporter des armes ? Fabriquer des explosifs ? Égorger des gens..?</p><p>Tout-à-coup, elle se rendit compte que le Joker la regardait fixement.</p><p>« Et toi, euh.. Harley...?</p><p>- Quinzel, répondit-elle spontanément d'une voix rauque. Harleen.</p><p>- Harleen Quinzel..., répéta pensivement le Joker, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Quel drôle de nom. »</p><p>Il continua à la regarder fixement, sans même cligner des yeux. Harleen soutint son regard, si noir et si profond, du mieux qu'elle le put. Les grands cercles sombres faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux, et elle y décela comme une étincelle. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et concentra ses forces pour ne pas flancher.</p><p>« Et donc, euh, <em>Harleen</em>, reprit-il. Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, hm ? Toxico, comme ce bon vieux Pierce ? Ou alcoolo, comme mes camarades ici présents ? »</p><p>Les compagnons du Joker, assis de l'autre côté de la table basse, semblaient pris dans une grande discussion ayant pour objet les prochaines rencontres d'équipes de base-ball, d'après ce que Harleen avait pu en entendre. Ils vociféraient sur le sujet tout en agitant leurs bières qui commençaient à mousser dangereusement.<br/>Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.</p><p>« Je- je suis psychiatre » lui répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.</p><p>Le Joker la regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds... Avant de se mettre subitement à éclater de rire, faisant ainsi sursauter le reste de l'assemblée. La réponse de Harleen semblait avoir déclenché en lui un véritable fou-rire, car ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle.</p><p>« Psychiatre... » répéta-t-il dans un dernier rire, avant de reprendre brutalement son sérieux. « Je me suis souvent dit que je ferai bien d'aller voir un psy. »</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Harleen d'être prise d'une soudaine envie de rire, tant la situation lui parut absurde. Elle réussit néanmoins à se retenir, mais malgré tout un sourire crispé dut lui échapper car le Joker lui fit un grand rictus en retour.</p><p>Celui-ci tourna alors son attention vers ses hommes.</p><p>« Bon, les gars... Je pense pas que le voisinage soit du genre à appeler la flicaille, mais sait-on jamais. Si vous avez fini de vous soûler, on ferait bien d'y aller. »</p><p>N'attendant pas de réponse, il se leva d'un bond. Les autres se levèrent après avoir vidé leurs bières d'une traite, tandis que Pierce et Harleen se regardaient dans les yeux. Et maintenant ?</p><p>« On vous dépose quelque part ? proposa le Joker.</p><p>- Je, hésita Harleen, je crois que je préfère marcher. »</p><p>Le Joker la regarda d'un air condescendant.</p><p>« Allez, en route » intima-t-il sans prendre en compte son avis.</p><p>Résignée, Harleen suivit le mouvement à la suite de Pierce. Ils marchaient les uns après les autres lorsque, au beau milieu du couloir, le Joker fit volte-face.</p><p>« Dis-moi Pierce, est-ce que tu aurais <em>un peu</em> d'essence ? »</p><p>Pierce regarda autour de lui, hésitant.</p><p>« Euh, oui, finit-il par répondre. J'en ai un bidon, dans le garage. »</p><p>Le Joker eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna alors vers deux de ses hommes. Il leur fit un signe de tête.</p><p>« Cramez-moi tout ça. »</p><p>Tous deux approuvèrent l'ordre en hochant la tête et partirent dans la direction du garage.</p><p>« Attendez ! »</p><p>Le regard affolé de Pierce passa des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient au Joker, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>Pierce resta stupéfait quelques instants, puis regarda au bout du couloir – mais les deux autres avaient déjà disparu. Son attention revint sur le Joker. Pierce ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Lentement, il la referma, s'humecta les lèvres et baissa le regard.</p><p>Un coin de la bouche du clown s'étira en un début de sourire et, sans un mot, il lui donna une unique tape sur l'épaule. Le Joker reprit alors sa marche en direction du hall, suivit des quatre autres sbires. Harleen attrapa le bras de Pierce, qui était resté immobile, et bien que peu motivée elle l'entraîna d'un geste à leur suite.</p><p>Ils passèrent devant ce qui devait être le cadavre de Tom – ce fichu Tom, qui s'était finalement fait égorger lui aussi – étalé au beau milieu de l'entrée. Une fois dehors, Harleen prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et regarda les silhouettes devant elle continuer leur route. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Résigné, Pierce lui attrapa la main en suivant la même direction, et elle suivit donc le mouvement. Ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres jusqu'à se retrouver devant deux berlines noires.</p><p>« Madame » invita le Joker dans une révérence grossière après avoir ouvert la portière arrière de l'une des voitures.</p><p>Harleen bloqua sa respiration et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, suivie de Pierce. L'un des autres hommes s'installa au volant et le Joker prit la place du passager, les autres s'installant dans la seconde voiture.</p><p>Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que les deux retardataires sortent de la bâtisse et reviennent dans leur direction avant de monter dans la seconde voiture.</p><p>« On va où ? demanda alors le sbire-chauffeur de leur propre véhicule.</p><p>- A la maison, répondit le Joker. Quant à mademoiselle..?</p><p>- Euh, hésita-t-elle. G-Gainsly East. »</p><p>La voiture se mit à démarrer, l'autre berline la suivant de près. Pierce et Harleen jetèrent un dernier regard en arrière, vers la vieille ferme de laquelle des volutes de fumée commençaient à s'élever, tourbillonnant dans la nuit.</p><p>Harleen se rassit face à la route et après avoir scruté les deux hommes à l'avant avec méfiance, elle laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Son corps était tendu d'appréhension.</p><p>Tout ceci lui semblait complètement irréel. Les yeux dans le vague, elle vit sans vraiment les voir les différents bâtiments s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, ainsi que les quelques arbres solitaires agrémentant le paysage urbain. Les feux tricolores, au loin, ressemblaient à de petites constellations colorées. La voiture prit un virage d'une manière sèche, ramenant vaguement Harleen à l'instant présent. Elle entendit qu'une discussion avait lieu à l'avant, mais elle n'arriva pas à en distinguer le contenu. C'est comme si son esprit en était très loin, détaché de ce semblant de réalité. Elle était perdue quelque part entre le paysage défilant à toute allure et les souvenirs des événements de la soirée.</p><p>Elle n'aurait su dire exactement combien de temps le trajet avait duré : le temps semblait à présent être devenu une notion totalement abstraite, complètement distordue. Mais soudain, Harleen reconnut les bâtiments environnants. Ils étaient dans le quartier de Gainsly East.</p><p>« C'est ici » annonça-t-elle subitement.</p><p>La voiture ralentit, se dirigea vers la droite et s'arrêta sur le bas côté ; la seconde fit alors de même juste un peu plus loin.</p><p>Harleen ouvrit la portière et descendit précipitamment, ne croyant qu'à moitié au fait qu'elle pourrait véritablement rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, personne ne fit de mouvement pour l'arrêter. Elle mit quelques pas de distance entre elle et la voiture dont elle venait de descendre. Elle regarda Pierce, à l'arrière, puis le Joker qui avait ouvert la vitre côté passager.</p><p>« Ce bon vieux Pierce va rester avec nous, annonça-t-il à l'encontre de celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr » finit-il par répondre, son regard oscillant entre le Joker et son amie.</p><p>Harleen regarda Pierce à nouveau. Elle eut alors une violente envie de le faire sortir de là, de l'agripper et de le jeter hors de l'habitacle, de le sortir de cette voiture qui allait le conduire vers un avenir dangereux et incertain. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? S'il avait véritablement offert ses services au Joker, celui-ci finirait de toute façon par venir le chercher. Ca n'aurait été que retarder l'inévitable.</p><p>« Je..., commença-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que... Enfin... » Elle se sentit alors extrêmement lasse et impuissante. Sa volonté la quitta. « ...Merci » lâcha-t-elle finalement.</p><p>Pierce lui adressa un petit sourire résigné, comme s'il avait deviné le dilemme qui avait eu lieu dans son esprit. Un sourire un peu fataliste, mais laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il ne regrettait pas.</p><p>Le Joker se mit à rire.</p><p>« Allons, leur dit-il, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! »</p><p>De sa main droite, il donna deux coups sur la portière. Pierce referma celle de l'arrière, rapprochant son visage de la vitre, et la voiture redémarra. Elle se remit sur la route et s'éloigna, le moteur vrombissant, suivie de l'autre berline. Harleen fixa le visage de Pierce au travers de la vitre, s'éloignant de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement disparaître dans la nuit.</p><p>Harleen resta immobile quelques longues secondes, fixant l'horizon, là où les deux voitures avaient disparu. Puis elle se secoua et se remit en marche, d'un pas mécanique. Elle marcha encore plusieurs minutes au travers de quelques ruelles – elle ne les avait pas fait s'arrêter directement devant chez elle, et puis quoi encore. </p><p>Elle ne cessait de se retourner pour vérifier si elle n'était pas suivie ; mais elle arriva indemne devant la porte de son immeuble. Elle eut quelque part l'impression que c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Automatiquement, elle sortit ses clés et, un peu tremblante, les fit tourner dans la serrure. Une fois dans le hall elle claqua la grande porte et gravit à grandes enjambées les trois étages qui la séparaient de son appartement. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle mit l'autre clé dans la serrure, entra, et referma rapidement derrière elle. Plaquée contre la porte, elle alluma la lumière de l'entrée d'un geste tremblant et resta debout, immobile, encore sous le choc de sa soirée.</p><p>Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Harleen laissa finalement tomber le trousseau par terre, ainsi que son sac à main. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre et plus particulièrement vers son lit. Elle s'y assit et, d'un coup, se laissa tomber sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Elle regarda fixement son plafond.</p><p>Les souvenirs de la soirée s'imposaient tour à tour dans son esprit. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Est-ce que tout ça s'était réellement passé ? Était-ce bien elle qui venait de vivre tout ceci ? C'était comme si son esprit, ayant emmagasiné trop de vécu d'un seul coup, flottait légèrement au-dessus d'elle. « Dépersonnalisation ! » lui souffla son côté professionnel.</p><p>Et puis, soudainement, elle prit enfin conscience qu'elle était bel et bien chez elle. Sur son lit. Juste là. Entière. Saine et sauve. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi ; mais les faits étaient là. Elle était rentrée.</p><p>Bordel, elle était enfin rentrée.</p><p>Elle ferma les yeux et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la fatigue la fit sombrer dans un étrange sommeil, agité, et peuplé de nombreux cauchemars.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Carte de visite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vêtue de son pyjama, Harleen traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'étira dans un bâillement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Là, elle regarda son reflet encore à moitié endormi dans le miroir.</p><p>Harleen était une jeune femme de trente-deux ans, à qui l'on donnait souvent moins que son âge. Cela était peut-être dû aux traits fins de son visage et à ses deux grands yeux bleus pétillants. Ses longs cheveux raides et blonds, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, accentuaient un peu plus son air poupin. Bien que cette caractéristique l'ait agacée pendant un certain nombre d'années – celles de l'adolescence notamment, où son côté rebelle ne collait pas à l'image qu'elle renvoyait – elle avait fini par comprendre que, dans la mesure où les gens ont tendance à juger autrui majoritairement sur leur physique, le sien était plutôt avantageux. En effet, sa petite frimousse à l'air innocent mettait facilement en confiance les diverses personnes qu'elle était amenée à rencontrer.</p><p>Machinalement, elle attrapa sa brosse et commença à peigner sa longue chevelure. Après avoir reposé l'objet, elle s'étira à nouveau et prit la direction de son salon.</p><p>Elle vivait dans un deux-pièces d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés, pour un loyer certes un peu élevé, mais qui lui assurait une vie casanière assez confortable. La pièce principale comprenait une cuisine américaine toute équipée ainsi que la partie salon ; dans celle-ci se trouvaient un canapé, une table basse, une bibliothèque assez imposante, et un petit meuble surplombé d'une télévision de taille moyenne, qu'elle avait acheté d'occasion il y a de ça quelques mois.</p><p>Harleen n'était pas vraiment une adepte de la télé. Trop de manipulation dans ce média à son goût. Mais, parfois, elle aimait bien l'allumer, juste pour savoir quel regard ceux qui la regardaient tous les jours pouvaient bien porter sur le monde. Elle se saisit d'une barre de nougat, s'assit dans son canapé, et décida justement de l'allumer. Elle zappa sur la chaîne des informations.</p><p>Une présentatrice clairement refaite au botox se tenait dans le petit rectangle devant elle. Elle présentait un sondage : ''Le métro de Gotham est-il un lieu assez sûr pour ses usagers ?''. Harleen leva les yeux au plafond. Lorsque l'on vivait à Gotham, aucun endroit ne pouvait être véritablement qualifié de sûr. Tous les habitants en avaient conscience. Pourtant, les journalistes continuaient à passer leur temps d'antenne sur des sujets aussi inintéressants – inintéressants, selon elle, dans la mesure où ce genre de question n'apportait au final rien de constructif. Et puis sincèrement, ne se passait-il donc rien de plus important dans le monde à l'heure actuelle ?</p><p>Se sentant déjà agacée par la journaliste au regard vide et à la voix suraiguë, Harleen zappa sur une autre chaîne d'information continue. Elle reconnut le présentateur habituel, sans pour autant qu'elle puisse se souvenir de son nom. Néanmoins, le sujet abordé par celui-ci attira son attention.</p><p>« ...au braquage de cette banque, en plus des cinq personnes aux masques de clown retrouvées sur les lieux à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, nous venons d'apprendre que l'un des membres du personnel qui avait été transféré à l'hôpital est décédé à la suite de ses blessures » expliquait le présentateur. « Concernant les cinq autres décès, les questions se posent encore. Que s'est-il passé entre les malfrats ? Défense, désaccord, imprévu ? Les autorités enquêtent toujours à l'heure actuelle. Au final, la perte financière est maintenant estimée à 68 millions de dollars. L'une de nos sources nous a informé que le leader de ce groupe serait un criminel se faisant appeler le Joker. Selon des témoignages.... »</p><p>Quelque chose remua désagréablement en Harleen. Un braquage. Des hommes aux masques de clowns. Et le Joker. Cela raviva de mauvais souvenirs en elle. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, sans plus écouter les propos du présentateur.</p><p>Elle contourna son canapé et partit en direction sa chambre. Là, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements qu'elle enfila sans trop y prêter attention. Puis elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain, où elle observa son reflet fatigué.</p><p>Cette nuit encore, elle n'avait pas extrêmement bien dormi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que ses retrouvailles avec Pierce et sa rencontre avec le Joker s'étaient déroulées. Elle avait eu un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions ; pourtant, il lui arrivait encore assez fréquemment de faire de drôles de rêves, à la fin desquels elle se réveillait en sursaut. Des rêves où Pierce décidait de se travestir en Joker. D'autres où les hommes pendus par les pieds essayaient de se jeter dans la mare-aux-grenouilles. D'autres encore dont elle ne se souvenait pas mais qui lui laissaient des sueurs froides au réveil.</p><p>Harleen se secoua. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à des scènes de violence. Elles étaient malheureusement monnaie courante à Gotham.</p><p>Elle se remémora le règlement de compte à main armée dont elle avait été témoin, d'un peu trop près à son goût, il y a de ça quelques années. Elle avait aussi assisté à d'autres scènes de violence bien plus courantes encore : de nombreuses fois, elle avait vu des types en passer un autre à tabac en pleine rue ; tout comme elle avait vu des gens défoncés se mettre subitement à se cogner les uns sur les autres pour un simple regard de travers... Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, à Gotham.</p><p>Harleen se passa une main sur le visage, essayant ainsi de chasser ces pensées. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de ressasser toutes ces horreurs de bon matin. Elle se brossa les dents et appliqua un léger coup de mascara sur ses cils. L'esprit moins engourdi, elle retourna dans son salon et coupa la télé qu'elle n'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps, puis attrapa son agenda.</p><p>Harleen exerçait son métier de psychiatre dans un cabinet en libéral, avec deux de ses collègues : Dona Jonhson et Steve Dunhall. Dona, une rouquine trentenaire, était une psychologue plutôt une adepte des psychothérapies de groupe – familiales, de couple... tandis que Steve était un pédo-psychiatre spécialisé auprès des jeunes enfants. Harleen, quant à elle, s'était spécialisée dans les pathologies de l'adulte. Tous trois avaient auparavant travaillé dans le Centre Médico-Psychologique* du quartier de Gainsly East, avant de se lancer ensemble dans l'aventure en libéral. Ils avaient cependant gardé contact avec les membres du CMP qui, souvent débordé de demandes, leur adressaient parfois des patients pour un suivi.</p><p>Elle fit tourner les pages de son agenda : son premier rendez-vous était à 13 heures. Puis elle regarda l'heure : 10h47. Bien. Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'avoir à s'activer.</p><p>Elle attrapa alors son ordinateur portable, reprit sa place dans le canapé et l'alluma. Elle décida que, si elle voulait vraiment avoir des informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde, il valait mieux qu'elle cherche par elle-même des événements intéressants relayés par des sources sûres.</p><p>De clic en clic, elle tomba rapidement sur une série d'articles qui éveillèrent son intérêt. Ceux-ci portaient sur la reconstruction de l'asile d'Arkham initiée par le nouveau directeur, le docteur Nicholas Cleave. Certains aspects des travaux semblaient terminés, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient tout juste à démarrer. Elle parcourut donc les nouvelles informations concernant l'Asile, entièrement plongée dans sa lecture.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>En cette fin de journée, ses consultations étant terminées depuis peu, Harleen était concentrée sur les notes qu'elle avait prises lors de ses entretiens lorsque deux coups donnés contre la porte de son bureau la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit sur Dona, sa collègue. Un sourire éclairait son visage encadré par sa longue chevelure rousse.</p><p>« Je pars, lui annonça-t-elle. Je voulais juste passer te dire au revoir.</p><p>- C'est gentil, lui répondit Harleen. Steve est déjà parti j'imagine ?</p><p>- Oui, son dernier patient est venu en milieu d'après-midi. Steve voulait finir assez tôt pour pouvoir récupérer ses enfants à l'école.</p><p>- Je vois.</p><p>- Bon, lui fit la psychologue, à demain alors.</p><p>- A demain » lui répondit-elle en un sourire. Après un dernier signe de main, la porte se referma.</p><p>Harleen revint lentement à son analyse. Bien qu'elle ait fini ses consultations, elle souhaitait rester encore un peu au cabinet pour peaufiner les notes qu'elle avait prises et voir si de nouvelles perspectives thérapeutiques lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle pensait notamment à son dernier patient de la journée, Louis, un jeune homme ayant présenté une schizophrénie paranoïde il y a de ça un peu plus de deux ans, et qui s'était bien stabilisé depuis le début de sa prise en charge. Néanmoins, déjà lors de l'entretien précédent, Harleen avait décelé des signes d'une nouvelle décompensation psychique, qui semblait se confirmer aujourd'hui. Lors de l'entretien, Louis avait réussi à admettre qu'il ne prenait plus son traitement médicamenteux depuis quelques semaines, et la psychiatre mesurait la tâche qui l'attendait - visant à renforcer l'alliance thérapeutique afin que son jeune patient accepte de reprendre son traitement. Car oui, outre les séances de psychothérapie psychanalytique que Harleen proposait, la prise de médicaments était parfois indispensable pour atténuer certains symptômes et permettre une meilleure connexion à la réalité...</p><p>Soudain, Harleen interrompit ses réflexions et suspendit son stylo au-dessus de ses notes. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits provenant de l'entrée du cabinet. Elle regarda l'heure. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que Dona était partie... Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Ou bien était-ce Steve ? Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille.</p><p>Un bruit sec la fit se lever d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que..? Lentement, elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha de sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et parcourut la salle d'attente du regard. Là, elle constata que la porte d'entrée du cabinet était entrouverte.</p><p>Les sens en alerte, elle fit quelques pas et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte d'entrée et marqua en temps d'hésitation en s'apercevant que la serrure avait été forcée. Elle sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grand geste. Elle resta sur le seuil, inspectant les alentours. Au-dehors, la ruelle semblait dénuée de toute trace de vie. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le côté extérieur de la porte d'entrée et se figea de stupeur. A hauteur d'homme, une carte à jouer y était poignardée par un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Une carte à jouer. Représentant un joker.</p><p>Elle se retourna subitement, les yeux écarquillés, inspectant à nouveau la rue dans un silence oppressant. Toujours personne. Elle recula et regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du cabinet. Ici aussi, elle semblait être la seule personne présente.</p><p>Après une hésitation, elle attrapa le couteau par le manche et tira. La carte se décrocha et tomba à ses pieds. Prenant le couteau en main d'un geste défensif, Harleen attendit quelques instants. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien du tout. Alors, elle se baissa lentement pour attraper la carte tombée au sol. Une fois dans sa main, elle la regarda fixement. Elle examina le personnage en son centre, arborant un air goguenard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Le crépuscule, son moment préféré. A mi-chemin entre la vie diurne et celle nocturne, deux parfaits opposés pourtant si semblables. Entre nuit et jour, lumière et noirceur, clarté et obscurité... Deux contraires se complétant l'un l'autre, indissociables, formant un Tout parfaitement unifié.</p><p>Le Joker marchait d'un pas tranquille tout en contemplant les dernières lueurs du jour. Sur les nuages anthracites se reflétaient les rayons orangés du soleil couchant. </p><p>Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.</p><p>Sa journée avait pris un tournant inattendu, ce qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié. En réalité, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il sentait l'ennui le peser. Il s'était d'abord engagé dans tout un tas de préparatifs ; il était impatient de pouvoir <em>réellement </em>agir... Mais chaque chose devait se faire en son temps. Pas question de se précipiter et de risquer de gâcher le spectacle ; il devait donc attendre.<br/>Et, forcément, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.</p><p>Mais un peu plus tôt, au beau milieu de sa journée, alors qu'il tournait en rond et ruminait diverses idées dans son esprit, un nom avait subitement jailli dans ses pensées. « Harleen Quinzel ». Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Où avait-il bien pu l'entendre déjà ? Il n'avait d'abord pas réussi à s'en rappeler – il fallait dire que ses journées avaient été particulièrement mouvementées ces derniers temps.<br/>Harleen. Quinzel.</p><p>Titillé par la curiosité, il avait bondi sur le premier annuaire qui avait croisé sa route. Il l'avait ouvert par la fin et en avait fait glisser de nombreuses pages, de droite à gauche. Son mouvement s'était achevé pile sur la bonne page, et ses yeux avaient lu « Quinzel, H., Psychiatre ». La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit et l'image d'une jeune femme blonde lui était apparue. Bien sûr. La petite blondinette de la ferme. « Harleen Quinzel ». C'était comme si ce nom avait été conçu pour en faire une blague. Peut-être les parents cette chère Harley avaient-ils un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé ?</p><p>Bien qu'il n'y avait pas véritablement prêté attention sur le moment, en y repensant, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard si la jeune Harleen avait croisé sa route. Non, bien au contraire. Il le sentait parfaitement. </p><p>Pour l'instant, elle vivait sa petite vie dans son petit plan, bien rangé, bien cadré. Mais, il le sentait, son existence était bel et bien signée de la marque du chaos. Bientôt, le cadre de cette chère Harley volerait en éclats, libérant sa petite existence des chaînes de la servitude. Elle apporterait un jour sa contribution aux événements, il en était persuadé. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Et cela le mit en joie.</p><p>Ses pas l'avaient alors menés jusqu'à l'adresse écrite sur le bout de papier arraché de l'annuaire, qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche. Il était arrivé jusqu'aux abords d'un modeste cabinet, trois plaques étant épinglées sur la façade. La jeune Harleen n'était donc pas seule ici.</p><p>Il était resté immobile quelques instants devant la porte d'entrée, avant de se décider à aller dans un coin plus tranquille, derrière deux bennes à ordures, d'où il pouvait surveiller l'entrée. A peine avait-il pris place que la porte s'était ouverte sur une femme rousse, qui la referma à clé avant de quitter les lieux, sans même l'apercevoir. Il avait alors réfléchi. La jeune Harleen était-elle seule à présent ? L'autre psy dont il avait vu la plaque était-il encore là ? Ou bien, s'entretenait-elle avec un patient ?</p><p>Après quelques réflexions, une première idée lui était venue. Il aurait très bien pu entrer de force et neutraliser toute autre personne présente. Mais il s'y était vite refusé : ici, ce n'était pas à lui d'apporter le chaos. Celui-ci viendrait de lui-même jusqu'à cette chère Harley. </p><p>Quelques minutes s'étaient encore écoulées avant qu'il n'ait une idée bien plus pertinente. Sa main s'était machinalement posée sur le jeu de cartes, dans sa poche, qu'il avait constamment sur lui. Il les avait toutes sorties, les triant jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne. Un joker. Il s'était alors saisi de son couteau, puis s'était lentement approché de la porte du cabinet. Il en avait habilement crocheté la serrure et, après que celle-ci ait cédé, d'un geste sec, avait épinglée sa carte de son cran d'arrêt, en plein dans l'encadrement. Puis, satisfait, il avait tranquillement quitté les lieux.</p><p>En plus de l'existence de la jeune Harleen, c'était maintenant la porte de son cabinet qui portait <em>sa</em> marque. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait fait cela : il lui avait laissé là une indication. Un signe. Car tout était lié.</p><p>Un frisson le parcourut. La nuit était tombée entre temps, de même que la température. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue de camouflage – pantalon noir et sweat gris à capuche, rabattue sur sa tête, et à col remonté, lui permettant de dissimuler jusqu'à ses cicatrices lorsqu'il baissait la tête.</p><p>Il marcha encore quelques temps et arriva enfin en vue d'un bâtiment délabré, abandonné par son constructeur il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il l'avait depuis peu transformé en un parfait nid douillet, dans lequel il avait recueilli quelques oisillons égarés. Le Joker entra par la porte dissimulée à l'arrière et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il toqua sur l'une des portes d'un air mélodique et l'un de ses petits oisillons vint lui ouvrir.</p><p>Il enleva sa capuche et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, alors que ses pas le menaient vers un canapé dans lequel il se laissa choir. Trois autres hommes le regardèrent faire, lui adressant un salut respectueux d'un signe de tête.</p><p>Il était de nouveau chez lui. Et en attendant les prochaines festivités à venir, il allait devoir trouver de quoi s'occuper pour tuer le temps...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Le premier jour après avoir eu la fameuse carte épinglée sur la porte de son cabinet, Harleen s'était demandée si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'annuler ses rendez-vous. A vrai dire elle n'était vraiment pas sereine à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle imaginait être l'auteur de cet acte puisse rôder autour de son lieu de travail.</p><p>Le soir même, elle avait informé Dona et Steve, ses collègues, que la porte d'entrée avait été forcée. Pour autant elle n'avait pas donné d'autres détails. Peut-être aurait-elle dû ? Peut-être même était-ce particulièrement dangereux de dissimuler les détails de l'événement ? Harleen était emplie de doutes. Pourtant une chose était sûre : elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler du Joker. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être reliée à lui, et encore moins devoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au squat... Non, vraiment pas.</p><p>Avant de finir cette fameuse journée, Harleen était donc allée au poste de police le plus proche pour déposer une courte plainte, sans détails, mentionnant juste que la serrure de son cabinet avait été forcée – pendant que Dona et Steve étaient revenus sur les lieux, attendant qu'un serrurier vienne leur remplacer toute la machinerie.</p><p>Après cela Harleen avait particulièrement mal dormi, faisant à nouveau des rêves désagréables en lien avec l'auteur de la carte de visite laissée à son attention. Par moments elle rêvait des événements de la ferme ; à d'autres moments elle avait rêvé qu'elle était poursuivie par une ombre ricanante... Ici, pas besoin d'interprétation pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.</p><p>Le premier jour après cet événement donc, elle avait sérieusement pensé à annuler ses consultations. De peur, et aussi de fatigue. Mais, au final, elle ne s'y était pas résolue.</p><p>Hors de question de laisser ce... cet <em>homme</em> gagner. Cela aurait été lui donner trop de pouvoir que de rester terrée chez elle après ce qu'il avait fait. Harleen avait donc pris son courage à deux mains – ainsi que sa bombe lacrymogène – et était partie travailler la tête haute.</p><p>Elle avait également conclu un petit contrat avec Dona et Steve : qu'ils s'envoient tous un sms lorsqu'ils avaient fini leurs consultations respectives, afin de savoir quand est-ce que les uns et les autres partaient et, surtout, qu'ils étaient bien sains et saufs. Car même si ses collègues n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être l'auteur du forçage de serrure, eux non plus n'étaient tout de même pas serein suite à ce qu'il s'était produit.</p><p>Malgré une certaine appréhension, sa journée de consultations s'était finalement bien déroulée. Pas de serrure forcée, pas de traces du Joker. Ce soir-là elle était rentrée chez elle un peu plus rassurée.</p><p>La deuxième journée s'était elle aussi déroulée normalement, sans encombres, apaisant encore un peu plus ses craintes.</p><p>Alors, il n'y avait pas de raison que la troisième journée se passe mal... non ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alors que sa journée de travail touchait presque à sa fin – l'entretien dans lequel elle était lancée devait s'achever seulement une quinzaine de minutes plus tard – Harleen reçut un sms sur son portable. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre pour ne pas couper l'entretien en cours, mais d'un rapide coup d'oeil elle vit que c'était un sms de la part de Dona.</p><p>Un quart d'heure plus tard donc, Harleen raccompagnait son dernier patient à la porte de son bureau, le laissant se diriger seul dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortie du cabinet. Puis elle referma la pièce de consultation derrière elle, avant de se diriger vers son bureau où trônait son téléphone portable. Elle le déverrouilla d'un geste machinal et ouvrit le dernier sms reçu : Dona l'avait informée que son dernier rendez-vous avait été annulé et qu'elle était donc partie un peu plus tôt que prévu.</p><p>Bon. Harleen était de fait la dernière personne présente dans le cabinet. « Plus pour longtemps » pensa-t-elle en constatant avec plaisir qu'il était enfin l'heure qu'elle rentre chez elle, s'imaginant déjà affalée dans son canapé à regarder la suite de sa série du moment.</p><p>Harleen s'apprêtait à répondre à Dona lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans la salle d'attente. Les sens aux aguets, elle se retourna lentement ; puis se paralysa lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups donnés contre la porte de son bureau.</p><p>Malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, Harleen se secoua. Peut-être était-ce son dernier patient qui avait oublié quelque chose ?</p><p>Son téléphone portable toujours en main avec une moitié de réponse amorcée, elle s'avança prudemment vers la porte de son bureau. Une fois face à celle-ci elle hésita... puis ouvrit.</p><p>Et là, stupeur.</p><p>Ce n'était pas son dernier patient qui était revenu pour quelque raison que ce soit.</p><p>C'était le Joker qui se tenait devant elle.</p><p>Elle sentit ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement sous l'effet de la surprise, et son cœur rata un battement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit un grand sourire fendre le visage maquillé.</p><p>« Bonsoir » lui dit-il alors que le sourire continuait à étirer son visage. « Je euh, n'ai pas pris rendez-vous, crut-il important d'expliquer. Mais puisque j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière... Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être recevoir une consultation de dernière minute. »</p><p>Harleen détailla l'homme devant elle. Son visage était toujours maquillé de la même façon et l'homme semblait également porter le même costume violet.</p><p>Elle en oublia de respirer.</p><p>« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le bureau.</p><p>Harleen resta interdite. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Une...consultation ? C'était bien ce qu'il venait de dire ?</p><p>Son premier réflexe, instinctif, fut de faire un pas en arrière ; mais elle constata que ce fut une assez mauvaise idée, puisqu'il sembla que le Joker interpréta ce mouvement comme une invitation à entrer. Il passa devant elle, obligeant Harleen à s'écarter un peu plus pour ne pas se faire bousculer, et pénétra dans le bureau. Sous les yeux tétanisés de la jeune femme, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour inspecter l'endroit du regard.</p><p>Le Joker se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la bibliothèque qui trônait non loin de la porte. Il inspecta quelques titres d'ouvrages d'un œil que l'on aurait pu croire expert ; puis son regard se posa sur le divan non loin de lui. Ce divan servait rarement aux patients de Harleen, qui s'installaient de préférence dans le fauteuil en cuir noir – Harleen elle, à vrai dire, s'en servait parfois pour faire une petite sieste. </p><p>Tout-à-coup, le Joker monta sur le divan. Il se tint debout et se remit à faire un tour sur lui même, un rictus accroché aux lèvres. Puis il en descendit aussi rapidement qu'il était monté, reprit sa marche et passa derrière le bureau en bois. Il regarda l'écran d'ordinateur éteint, puis les notes manuscrites juste à côté. Il continua sa marche, ignorant l'autre fauteuil à côté du bureau – celui dans lequel Harleen avait l'habitude de s'asseoir lors de ses entretiens – et se laissa soudainement choir dans le fauteuil en cuir noir, où son dernier patient de la journée s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, les rouages de l'esprit de la jeune psychiatre s'étaient mis à fonctionner à plein régime. Devait-elle s'enfuir ? Devait-elle appeler la police ? Elle avait longuement regardé la porte d'entrée du cabinet au bout du couloir, hésitant à se mettre à courir et à essayer de s'enfuir par celle-ci. Le Joker aurait-il eu le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne sorte ? Mais serait-elle seulement en sécurité une fois à l'extérieur ?</p><p>Le Joker tourna son regard vers elle, en silence. Ce fut comme un décharge électrique.</p><p>Non, pensa-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Leur dernière rencontre s'était déroulée dans des circonstances qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Mais ici, elle était dans son cabinet. Dans son milieu. Elle maîtrisait cet environnement.</p><p>Une consultation ? Harleen se secoua. Dans ce cas, très bien. Elle allait écouter ce que le Joker aurait à lui dire. Elle le considérerait comme n'importe quel autre patient. Ici, dans son bureau, elle avait l'habitude de recevoir des personnes... originales. Elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fuir, elle avait simplement à rester maître de la situation. Elle allait donc mener cet entretien comme n'importe quel autre. Et elle mettrait <b>fin</b> à cet entretien comme n'importe quel autre également. En en sortant vivante et indemne. Comme d'habitude.</p><p>Lentement, elle se résolut donc à refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche  – et pesta intérieurement en se rappelant que sa bombe lacrymogène était dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.</p><p>Feignant une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir en réalité, elle passa devant son nouveau « patient », puis s'installa le plus tranquillement possible dans le fauteuil face à lui.</p><p>Le Joker haussa un sourcil, apparemment amusé par la situation.</p><p>Harleen le fixa quelques instants, essayant de ne pas flancher du regard. Puis elle ne put retenir une question.</p><p>« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? lui demanda-t-elle.</p><p>- Quinzel. Psychiatre. Annuaire » lui répondit simplement le Joker.</p><p>Certes, pensa-t-elle. L'adresse de son cabinet figurait dans l'annuaire. Mais jamais Harleen n'aurait imaginé que l'homme puisse effectuer une telle recherche.</p><p>« Je vois, répondit-elle en essayant de garder son assurance. Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'objet de votre venue ? »</p><p>Le Joker la regarda, mi-surpris, mi-condescendant.</p><p>« Je vous aurai imaginé plus perspicace » lui lança-t-il.</p><p>Harleen tiqua. Elle n'allait pas se laisser rabaisser de la sorte.</p><p>« Je souhaiterais que vous me l'expliquiez avec vos propres mots afin que cet entretien puisse commencer sur des bases claires. »</p><p>Le Joker la fixa un moment, puis fit glisser un index le long de ses lèvres rouges.</p><p>« Je suis juste venu discuter un peu. »</p><p>Harleen laissa un silence s'installer, voulant qu'il précise de lui-même ses propos. Au lieu de ça, il prit un air détendu et lui posa une toute autre question.</p><p>« Allez-vous appeler la police, Harley ?</p><p>- Harleen, corrigea-t-elle machinalement. Est-ce que je devrais ? »</p><p>Un nouveau rictus apparut sur son visage. Seul le silence lui répondit.</p><p>« Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, ajouta-t-elle pour tenter d'établir un lien de confiance dans cette situation périlleuse. Néanmoins, si jamais je constate qu'il y a un risque que l'un de mes... patients, puisse mettre autrui ou lui-même en danger, dans ce cas, ma déontologie m'oblige à contacter la police. Je préfère vous en avertir.</p><p>- Voyons, lui répondit le Joker, je ne suis pas venu pour vous parler de choses aussi <em>dramatiques</em>.</p><p>- De quelles choses voulez-vous parler dans ce cas ? l'interrogea la psychiatre.</p><p>- Et vous, que voulez-vous entendre ? » lui rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Ils se regardèrent en silence.</p><p>« Devrais-je, commença-t-il sur un ton théâtral, vous parler de mon père violent et de ma mère alcoolique ? A moins que ce ne soit de mon <em>père</em> alcoolique et de ma <em>mère</em> violente ? Devrais-je vous parler de mon frère – ou serait-ce ma sœur ? – qui un jour pour s'amuser, me fit ces drôles de marques, dit-il en désignant ses cicatrices, pour tuer l'ennui ? <em>Hm</em> ? Ou bien devrais-je vous raconter comment je me les suis faites moi-même ?</p><p>- Je peux tout entendre, lui assura Harleen à la fin de sa tirade.</p><p>- Vraiment ? »</p><p>Harleen ne cilla pas, restant clairement sur sa position. Le Joker resta silencieux quelques instants, pensif. Puis il lui posa une nouvelle question.</p><p>« Dites-moi un peu, Harley, en quoi consiste votre métier précisément ? »</p><p>Harleen nota le surnom que le Joker continuait à employer à son égard. Harley. Sûrement voulait-il la faire tiquer ; mais elle décida de ne pas tomber dans le piège. En réalité, peu lui importait : l'une de ses patientes avait même pris l'habitude de l'appeler Alice, alors bon.</p><p>Néanmoins, elle releva la question, à laquelle elle était plutôt habituée, et elle décida de répondre avec ses explications habituelles.</p><p>« Je suis médecin-psychiatre, expliqua-t-elle, ce qui fait qu'une partie de mon travail consiste à prescrire des médicaments aux personnes qui souffrent de troubles psychiques envahissants. Mais je propose également des séances de psychothérapie, car la parole, si elle est bien menée, peut réussir à libérer des maux. Pour cela j'invite mes patients à me parler de tout ce qui peut leur passer par la tête et à faire des associations d'idées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent mieux se comprendre eux-mêmes, s'accepter tels qu'ils sont, et s'engager sur la voie d'un mieux-être. »</p><p>Harleen guetta la réaction du Joker. Ses iris froides ne s'étaient pas détachées d'elle, et aucun mouvement ne vint trahir ses pensées.</p><p>« Intéressant » lâcha-t-il finalement.</p><p>Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.</p><p>« Alors comme ça, reprit-il, vous voudriez que je vous parle de tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête ?</p><p>- Si vous le désirez » lui répondit-elle.</p><p>Le Joker leva les yeux au plafond et prit une inspiration.</p><p>« Tomate, lui dit-il alors. Ornithorynque. Chaussette. Dithyrambique. Conifère. Onomatopée. Ha ! Ha ha ha ! »</p><p>Il se mit soudainement à rire, avant de s'arrêter tout aussi brutalement. Il la regarda avec un grand sérieux.</p><p>« Alors docteur, lui demanda-t-il. Est-ce que c'est grave ? »</p><p>Harleen laissa planer sa question dans le silence, servant de miroir à ses propos.</p><p>« Alors, <em>doc'</em>, enchaîna-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, hm ? Dans quelle petite case pouvez-vous me placer ?</p><p>- ...Petite case ? répéta-t-elle.</p><p>- Vous savez bien, lui répondit-il. Psychopathe ? Psychotique ? Psycho...somatique ?</p><p>- Je n'apprécie pas..., elle chercha les mots qu'il venait d'employer. ..."Placer les gens dans des petites cases".</p><p>- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Pourtant, doc', qu'avez-vous fait sinon vous placer vous-même dans l'une de ces petites cases, hm ? "Psychiatre", étudiant ceci, spécialisée dans cela, recevant ceux-ci, thérapeutant ceux-là... Que pensez-vous du conformisme, hm ? Pas que du bien, non... Sinon vous n'auriez pas choisi cette petite case-là. Vous auriez plutôt choisi quoi – chirurgien, député, que sais-je ? Ou à l'inverse, peut-être plutôt... marginale, toxico, ou peut-être même auriez-vous monté votre propre secte ? <em>Hm </em>? Vous pouvez bien dire que vous n'êtes pas une adepte de la classification par petites cases, et pourtant... Pourtant Harley, on vous collera toujours une petite étiquette sur le front. Pire, vous vous la collerez vous-même. Il y aura toujours une petite case pour vous. »</p><p>Le Joker s'arrêta de parler quelques instants.</p><p>« Alors, lui demanda-t-il, vous pensez que j'ai une case en moins ?</p><p>- C'est ce que vous pensez ? » lui demanda-t-elle en reflet.</p><p>Il continua à la contempler, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.</p><p>« Moi ? demanda-t-il. J'ai accepté la réalité depuis longtemps. J'accepte qu'on me colle une petite étiquette sur le front. J'accepte de me ranger dans une petite case. La seule différence, c'est que je me suis créé la mienne sur mesure.</p><p>- Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda la psychiatre.</p><p>Le visage du Joker se fendit à nouveau d'un grand rictus.</p><p>« La petite case qui bouscule celle des autres, lui répondit-il. Celle qui fait s'effondrer toutes les autres de l'échiquier. »</p><p>Harleen laissa le silence planer quelques instants.</p><p>« Donc, reprit-elle, vous vous êtes vous-même construit votre propre "petite case", c'est cela ?</p><p>- A vrai dire, répondit le Joker d'un air pensif, je crois qu'au fond ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui me la suit construite. Je crois que, depuis le début, tout cela fait partie du plan. »</p><p>Le Joker resta songeur, comme perdu dans ses pensées, alors que la psychiatre était particulièrement interpellée par cette dernière phrase.</p><p>« ...Du plan ? demanda Harleen. Vous voulez dire, de votre plan ?</p><p>- <em>Mon </em>plan ? s'exclama le Joker en riant. Voyons doc', je n'ai <em>pas</em> de plan ! Je me laisse seulement porter aléatoirement, au gré des vagues d'un plan bien plus grand que vous et moi... Telle une bouteille à la mer allant se fracasser contre les récifs... »</p><p>Harleen dut sans faire exprès laisser paraître un peu d'étonnement face à ces paroles, car le Joker eut un sourire et la regarda ensuite bien droit dans les yeux.</p><p>« Au fond, vous verrez bien, Harley. Parce qu'après tout, vous aussi vous en faites partie. »</p><p>Harleen avait l'impression de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant mais, sa curiosité professionnelle piquée au vif, elle tenta tout de même quelque chose.</p><p>« Est-ce que... vous croyez en Dieu ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Le Joker écarquilla les yeux avant de lui adresser un regard condescendant.</p><p>« Voyons, ne dites pas de sottises. »</p><p>Harleen essaya d'ajuster sa répartie.</p><p>« ...Alors, en une force supérieure peut-être ? »</p><p>Le Joker ne répondit pas, son regard toujours accroché au sien et son sourire se faisant encore plus grand.</p><p>Harleen ressentit comme un frisson. Cette façon de parler... Ce qu'il semblait se dissimuler derrière ces derniers propos... Elle avait déjà entendu ce genre d'insinuations. Ce ton de voix... Cela lui faisait très fortement penser à l'un des traits d'une pathologie qu'elle connaissait bien : la paranoïa.<br/>Elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec les patients paranoïaques qu'elle avait côtoyé : leur délire était souvent très bien dissimulé mais d'une puissance extrêmement forte, avec chez les personnes concernées aucune capacité d'auto-critique, leur faisant croire dur comme fer à leurs convictions. Ceci pouvant les rendre particulièrement dangereuses.</p><p>Puisque le Joker ne souhait pas aborder ce sujet plus en profondeur, Harleen s'en accommoda. A vrai dire, cela la rassura même, car elle était loin d'être suffisamment à l'aise pour se sentir apte à s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi pentu, s'il s'agissait bien là de ce qu'elle imaginait...</p><p>Harleen jeta alors machinalement un rapide coup d'oeil à sa pendule, et décida que c'était l'heure du moment fatidique.</p><p>Mettant fin au silence elle se racla la gorge, puis changea de position dans son fauteuil.</p><p>« Bien, dit-elle alors en gardant son ton assuré. Je vous annonce que notre entretien va à présent toucher à sa fin.</p><p>- Quoi, déjà ? demanda le Joker en feignant une surprise exagérée. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !</p><p>- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous préciser, enchaîna-t-elle sans relever sa dernière remarque, que les consultations durent trente minutes. Tant qu'à y être, je vous précise également que les entretiens doivent faire l'objet d'un rendez-vous fixé à l'avance. »</p><p>Le Joker haussa un sourcil.</p><p>« Oh, je ne compte pas revenir... Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferai savoir lorsque je penserai à revenir vous voir. »</p><p>Harleen se garda bien de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, à savoir qu'elle serait bien plus ravie de ne jamais le revoir, en quelque circonstances que ce soit.</p><p>Le Joker resta immobile quelques instants qui parurent à Harleen durer une éternité. Elle se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas une lueur de défiance dans son regard... Puis, soudainement, l'homme se leva d'un bond. Il partit en silence en direction de la porte, mit une main sur la poigne, puis fit brutalement volte-face.</p><p>« Ce fut une agréable distraction. Je ne manquerai pas de réitérer si l'ennui me gagne à nouveau. »</p><p>Un objet. Harleen se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était qu'un simple objet à ses yeux. Une poupée de chiffon lui permettant de tuer l'ennui, poupée que l'homme n'hésiterait pas à démembrer si cela pouvait l'amuser un tant soit peu. Elle eut un frisson.</p><p>Le Joker se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et en actionna la poignée.</p><p>« ...Au plaisir, doc' ! »</p><p>Et puis il disparut, refermant la porte d'un geste derrière lui.</p><p>Harleen resta dans son fauteuil, immobile, en oubliant même de respirer. Et puis, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, elle prit une grande inspiration et se releva lentement. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et l'ouvrit doucement. De là, elle avait vue sur le couloir qui servait également de salle d'attente : vide. Il n'y avait personne.</p><p>Elle s'aventura ensuite dans le couloir et essaya d'ouvrir les portes des bureaux de ses collègues : celles-ci étaient fermées à clef. Personne n'était donc à l'intérieur. Harleen regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, puis s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du cabinet. Elle l'entrouvrit lentement et passa la tête par l'embrasure. L'air frais du soir caressa son visage alors qu'elle inspectait la rue du regard : là non plus, pas de trace du Joker.</p><p>Elle referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Elle avait du mal à y croire.</p><p>Le Joker était parti tout aussi simplement qu'il était venu.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>* Je n'y connais pas grand chose en terme de structures médicales / psychiatriques américaines, alors j'utilise ici les institutions françaises, telles que les Centres Médico-Psychologiques.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. L'agent du chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello ! Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, car il reprend les grandes lignes des événements dépeints dans le film The Dark Knight. Il y a donc des spoilers - mais sincèrement, si vous n'avez pas encore vu ce film... courrez-y immédiatement ! <br/>Pour les adeptes de cette magnifique oeuvre cinématographique, j'espère que vous apprécierez retrouver ces événements marquants, qui cette fois seront racontés depuis le point de vue de Harleen ; et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite que j'ai concocté également.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après sa petite séance de thérapie improvisée, le Joker avait parcouru le chemin le menant jusqu'à sa planque, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette excursion inopinée chez la jolie doc' Quinzel lui avait permis de combler quelque peu son ennui. Venir la bousculer dans sa petite case avait été divertissant, tout comme l'avait été sa posture feignant l'assurance tandis qu'il était venu à elle en tant qu'annonciateur du chaos. Mais, bientôt, elle serait obligée de courber l'échine... il le savait pertinemment. Ne restait plus que la question du <em>quand</em>...</p><p>Alors qu'il avait franchi la porte de ses nouveaux appartements, des pensées plein la tête, le Joker s'était laissé choir sur le canapé miteux lui servant de trône depuis plusieurs semaines et une désagréable sensation s'était manifestée à lui. Certes, il venait de se divertir quelque peu, mais en retrouvant cet environnement il se rappela que l'ennui le guettait. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu passer à l'action là; maintenant, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu ; mais ses idées devaient attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir déployer leur plein potentiel, alors... Comme depuis plusieurs jours, la patience était de mise.</p><p>Bien que pensif, il remarqua soudain du coin de l'oeil que l'un de ses hommes s'approchait de lui maladroitement - un peu comme s'il était une bête sauvage au comportement imprévisible. Cette image le fit sourire.</p><p>« Patron ? » interpella l'homme d'un ton incertain.</p><p>Le Joker daigna lui jeter un regard en coin, mi-interrogateur mi-ennuyé.</p><p> « Y a du nouveau. On a le feu vert. </p><p>- Vraiment ? »</p><p>Le Joker s'était levé d'un bond, tel un diable jaillissant de sa boîte, et avait franchi le peu de distance le séparant de l'autre homme - à tel point que les deux nez se touchaient presque, tandis que les iris verts se plongeaient avidement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci déglutit tout en répondant d'un signe de tête approbateur. Le visage du Joker changea alors du tout au tout, et se fendit d'un large sourire. Le clown sentit s'agiter en lui toute l'énergie qu'il avait contenu en vue des prochains événements, et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée pour déferler sur le monde à ses pieds.</p><p>Enfin.</p><p>Sa patience allait <em>enfin </em>être récompensée !</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tout Gotham était accroché aux écrans de télévision diffusant le journal, ne mesurant pas encore l'horreur qui allait progressivement s'abattre sur la ville.</p><p>« Nous relayons la terrible nouvelle du décès d'un homme portant la tenue du Batman, expliquait le journaliste, sur lequel était épinglée une carte au message limpide : ''Le vrai Batman est prié de se montrer''. Une vidéo a également été retrouvée sur le corps, vidéo que nous allons vous diffuser à présent. Nous tenons à vous mettre en garde : les images qui vont suivre sont dérangeantes. »</p><p>Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la dite vidéo soit finalement diffusée sur les écrans de la ville.</p><p>« Dis-leur ton nom, exigea une voix froide teintée d'un amusement malsain, résonnant au milieu d'une pièce sombre où l'on voyait un homme, attaché, portant la tenue du Batman.</p><p>- B-Brian... Douglas..., articula péniblement l'homme attaché.</p><p>- Es-tu le vrai Batman ? enchaîna la voix dans un rire.</p><p>- N-Non...</p><p>- Non ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu te déguises comme lui, hm ? »</p><p>A l'écran, devant la caméra, on vit apparaître une main dépassant d'une manche de costume violet, qui arracha le faux masque de l'homme. Sous ce masque, on y découvrit un visage marqué par les coups.</p><p>La main agita le masque en riant.</p><p>« Il- il nous montre qu'on n'a pas à craindre les ordures dans ton genre, répondit courageusement l'homme au visage tuméfié.</p><p>- Oh, mais tu devrais, Brian, lui intima la voix froide du Joker. Tu devrais vraiment. Alors, selon toi, Batman a fait de Gotham un endroit meilleur ? Hm ? Regarde-moi » s'exclama-t-il brutalement alors que le dénommé Brian détournait le regard. « REGARDE-MOI ! »</p><p>L'imitateur leva vers la caméra un regard rempli de haine et de peur, avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers le possesseur la voix sombre qui menait l'entretien. Le visage peinturluré du Joker apparut alors devant l'objectif.</p><p>« Voilà dans quelle <em>folie</em> Batman a plongé Gotham. Si vous voulez que l'ordre règne de nouveau à Gotham, Batman doit ôter son petit masque et se livrer. Oh, et tant qu'il ne le fera pas, des gens mourront tous les jours. A compter de ce soir. Je suis un homme de parole... » ajouta-t-il en un dernier rire.</p><p>Soudain, l'image diffusée par la caméra s'agita, ne formant plus qu'un tourbillon de sons et de lumières. Un cri strident retentit alors que l'on entendait encore résonner le rire du Joker. Puis, brutalement, l'enregistrement prit fin.</p><p>Cela n'était que les prémisses d'une période des plus sombres que la ville aurait à connaître.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A peine quelques jours plus tard, Harleen n'imaginait pas le temps qu'elle allait passer à éplucher une véritable pluie d'articles. Gotham avait été secouée par tant d'événements récemment...</p><p>Une annonce avait d'abord été faite : celle du « procès aux 549 visages », faisant suite à une arrestation massive de criminels de la pègre par les forces de l'ordre, reposant sur le témoignage d'un certain Mr Lau, blanchisseur d'argent.</p><p>Le Joker avait-il été engagé par la pègre ? Étaients-ils liés d'une autre façon..? Quelle que soit la réponse, le résultat était là : la juge Surrillo, qui aurait dû auditionner ce fameux procès, avait été sauvagement assassinée ; de même que le commissaire Loeb, parallèlement, dans la même soirée. L'oeuvre du Joker, bien sûr. Celui-ci avait tenu la promesse faite dans la vidéo du meurtre de Brian Douglas : les morts avaient commencé à pleuvoir.</p><p>Un désagréable frisson avait traversé Harleen, lui parcourant l'échine, tandis qu'elle s'était rappelée qu'il s'agissait du même homme qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux quelques temps plus tôt, dans son cabinet. Mais l'horreur avait été encore plus grande lorsque, devant sa télévision, elle avait assisté à la cérémonie d'hommage au commissaire Loeb, organisée sur la grande place de Gotham... qui avait fini par tourner au cauchemar. Des hommes du Joker - voire le Joker lui-même ? - s'étaient dissimulés dans la foule et avaient semé le chaos : d'innocents citoyens avaient perdu la vie sous leurs balles, tandis que d'autres avaient été piétinés par la foule paniquée. Une véritable horreur.</p><p>Cependant Harleen n'avait pas encore été au bout de ses surprises.</p><p>Après cela, lors d'une conférence de presse, le procureur Harvey Dent avait avoué être le Batman, afin de mettre fin au chantage du Joker. Une fois le moment de sidération passé, les forces de l'ordre l'avaient embarqué et son transfert à la prison centrale avait été planifié.</p><p>Mais le dit transfert était loin de s'être déroulé comme prévu : malgré la sécurisation des routes, le Joker avait réussi à s'attaquer au convoi. Néanmoins, à la surprise générale, le Batman était intervenu - le vrai, apparemment - profitant de la fausse déclaration de Dent pour tendre un piège au criminel. Cela s'était finalement soldé par l'arrestation du Joker, l'immédiate remise en liberté de Dent - et l'impossibilité d'attraper le réel Batman, au passage.</p><p>Mais, cette fois encore, les événements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là. </p><p>Alors que toute l'attention était focalisée sur le Joker, bouclé à l'Unité Anti-Crime, le procureur Dent à peine libéré avait apparemment été enlevé et pris en otage. Parallèlement, sa concubine, Rachel Dawes, avait subi le même sort. Mais leurs destinées avaient suivi deux chemins différents : Rachel Dawes mourut au cours de la nuit dans une explosion ; Dent quant à lui s'en sortit vivant, mais marqué par de nombreuses blessures.<br/>Les forces de l'ordre avaient été mobilisées pour venir en aide aux deux otages, amoindrissant alors la sécurité autour du Joker. Celui-ci en avait profité, après avoir fait sauter une partie de l'UAC par on ne sait trop quel prodige, pour s'échapper avec Lau, le blanchisseur d'argent devant témoigner lors du procès contre la pègre. Rien que ça.</p><p>Harleen était tout bonnement soufflée. Elle eut un sentiment d'effroi lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ressentait de la terreur mêlée à une sorte d'admiration malsaine. Tous ces crimes, tout ce chaos... Tout cela n'était l'oeuvre que d'un seul homme. Comment un unique être humain pouvait-il aussi facilement renverser une ville entière..?</p><p>Harleen secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Non, la ville n'était pas encore tombée entièrement. Les coups portés avaient été nombreux, mais la cité était encore debout... Du moins, pour l'instant.</p><p>Quand ces horreurs prendraient-elles fin ? Et, surtout... Gotham était-elle suffisamment forte pour en endurer de prochaines à venir ?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Une autre journée s'était écoulée. Une journée qui, au départ du moins, avait semblé paisible... Jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle était en pleine consultation, une secousse se fit ressentir, jusque dans le sol du cabinet. de la jeune psychiatre. A peine ses rendez-vous terminés, Harleen s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle et, encore une fois, d'allumer sa télévision. La chaîne d'informations en continu apparaissant sous ses yeux, et elle s'était concentrée sur les titres principaux défilant sur la bande en bas de l'écran. La nouvelle l'avait alors frappée de stupeur.</p><p>Le Joker avait fait exploser le Gotham Général. Le plus grand hôpital de Gotham... Réduit en cendres.</p><p>Harleen eut du mal à y croire. Elle fit néanmoins de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les autres informations défilant à la suite sous ses yeux : l'hôpital avait apparemment été évacué à temps, cependant, un bus de cinquante personnes manquait encore à l'appel.</p><p>Elle écouta pendant quelques minutes les commentaires des journalistes sur ce nouvel attentat. Harleen, sur son canapé, avait rejeté la tête en arrière, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de mieux digérer l'événement ; mais elle la redressa bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit la mention d'un flash spécial. Elle monta le volume.</p><p>« ... cinquante disparus, dont notre journaliste Mike Engel, disait le présentateur d'un ton grave. Nous en savons maintenant un peu plus, et sans plus tarder nous allons vous présenter une vidéo que GCN vient tout juste de recevoir. »</p><p>L'image changea alors, et un homme apparut à l'écran : Mike Engel, le journaliste disparu en même temps que les cinquante autres occupants du fameux bus d'évacuation.</p><p>Quelque chose dans cette vidéo interpella Harleen : la gravité y semblait particulièrement étrange. Au bout de quelques secondes elle finit par comprendre : l'homme devait en réalité être suspendu par les pieds et filmé à l'envers... Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ? L'homme lut d'un ton mal assuré un texte qui, très vraisemblablement, avait été écrit par une autre main, sûrement le Joker lui-même. Malgré les bégaiements et hésitations, le message fut rapidement clair : le Joker menaçait la ville tout en laissant sous-entendre qu'une fuite via les ponts et tunnels serait particulièrement dangereuse. Harleen imagina des hommes aux masques de clowns posant des explosifs sur les infrastructures... Les citoyens était-ils piégés à l'intérieur de Gotham ?</p><p>Harleen soupira. Elle n'était même plus surprise par toutes ces menaces. Elles s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable, les unes à la suite des autres sans jamais laisser un seul instant de répit, telle une disruption de folie... A tel point qu'elle se sentait presque anesthésiée par cette pléthore d'informations. Elle laissa tourner la télévision, qu'elle regardait néanmoins sans plus réellement la voir, comme déconnectée de cette étrange réalité. Elle capta cependant que, au fur et à mesure, les journalistes annonçaient que les routes à l'Est étaient assaillies de bouchons. Plus de trente mille autres personnes, quant à elles, se tournaient désespérément vers les ferries, espérant pouvoir quitter l'île de Gotham par ce moyen, muées par la peur de ce que le Joker serait bien capable de faire en ville... L'affolement général était de plus en plus palpable.</p><p>Harleen décida alors qu'il n'y avait pour elle rien de mieux à faire que de rester dans son appartement, en espérant que son bâtiment ne serait pas démoli par une des lubies du Joker. Elle resta donc toute la soirée dans cette attente anxieuse commune à tous les habitants de Gotham.</p><p>Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les journaux avaient révélé la nouvelle cible du criminel : les ferries à bord desquels des milliers de personnes venaient d'embarquer en essayant de fuir la ville. Les communications entre les bateaux avaient été coupées, mais l'information avait tout de même fuité : ceux-ci étaient bloqués sur l'eau, chargés d'explosifs, chaque bateau possédant un détonateur permettant de faire sauter l'autre. Et si aucun des passagers ne prenait l'initiative de faire exploser l'autre ferry, alors le Joker avait menacé de faire lui-même exploser les deux bateaux dès minuit...</p><p>Harleen eut comme l'impression que le Joker se moquait de Gotham et de ses habitants. Comme s'il chercher à leur donner une drôle de leçon - drôle, de son point de vue peut-être... Car la tension était palpable par tous les pores de la ville.</p><p>23h58.</p><p>Tous les citoyens retenaient leur souffle, attendant impuissants la suite des événements.</p><p>Harleen écouta les journalistes pendant plusieurs minutes, tendue, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages et dans leurs voix vacillantes. Plusieurs minutes... au cours desquels aucun d'eux ne fit part d'une éventuelle explosion des ferries. Pourtant, minuit était à présent dépassé... Soudain, l'un des journalistes porta une main à son oreille, probablement à l'écoute d'informations retransmises dans son oreillette. Quelques secondes après, le titre "Flash Spécial" apparut à nouveau en bas de l'écran.</p><p>« Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant, commença le journaliste, que le Joker et ses acolytes auraient finalement été appréhendés par les forces du SWAT. L'arrestation vient d'avoir lieu à la Tour Prewitt, où les malfrats s'étaient barricadés avec les cinquante otages du bus manquant suite à l'évacuation du Gotham Général. Plusieurs équipes sont à présent en train de mener des interventions afin de sécuriser les ferries et leurs passagers. »</p><p>Harleen sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en elle, et toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé durant la soirée quitta son corps, la vidant de ses dernières forces au passage. Elle soupira. La catastrophe avait été évitée, et il n'y aurait pas plusieurs milliers de morts à déplorer ce soir. Les ferries étaient en train d'être sécurisés... Et le Joker venait d'être arrêté.</p><p>Les journalistes débattirent des nouveaux faits pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de changer subitement de sujet du fait d'un nouveau flash spécial. Encore un...</p><p>« Une information de dernière minute vient de nous parvenir : l'un de nos reporters d'investigation se trouve actuellement devant les décombres de l'immeuble situé au 250 de la cinquante-deuxième rue, où le commissaire Gordon et plusieurs membres de son équipe sont déjà sur place. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait encore fait de déclaration officielle, il semblerait qu'un terrible drame vienne de se dérouler : en effet, le procureur Harvey Dent aurait apparemment été retrouvé mort sur les lieux. Comment et dans quelles circonstances ? C'est ce que nous allons tâcher de découvrir au plus vite. »</p><p>Harleen sentit le soulagement s'estomper en elle, remplacé comme par un élan de mélancolie. Harvey Dent, figure emblématique de la lutte contre le crime à Gotham... Mort ? Elle songea aux ferries, puis à Dent.</p><p>Ce soir, une terrible catastrophe avait été évitée, mais une tragédie avait néanmoins bel et bien eu lieu.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Le Joker s'ennuyait ferme. La salle du tribunal dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent était tout aussi ennuyeuse que l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il avait pourtant été ravi, dans un premier temps, de sortir de la cellule d'isolement de la prison centrale de Gotham où il avait croupi plusieurs jours – à moins que ce ne soient plusieurs semaines ? Il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Bien qu'il ait pu profiter de sa période de congés pour mener diverses activités des plus intéressantes – dormir et compter les 1432 petits carrés du plafond, entre autres – il lui avait néanmoins tardé de se retrouver dans un nouvel environnement. Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il voyait déjà l'ennui le gagner à nouveau.</p><p>Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée il avait été transféré jusqu'au tribunal, accompagné de six gaillards en tenue officielle, à l'air peu sympathique et fort peu bavards. Après un petit temps de route à l'arrière d'une camionnette ne lui ayant même pas permis d'admirer le paysage, ils l'avaient ensuite fait entrer par l'arrière de l'immeuble avant de le mener dans la salle et de le menotter à sa place attitrée. Depuis, donc, il s'ennuyait ferme.</p><p>Son regard se posa alors sur son avocat, installé juste à sa droite.</p><p>Avant son procès, lors de son emprisonnement, il avait vu défiler toute une série d'avocats véreux, excités à l'idée de lui proposer de le défendre auprès de la justice contre une somme d'argent astronomique. A ceux-là, il avait tenu le même discours qu'à tous ceux qui avaient tenté discuter avec lui : pas un mot. Rien. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis son arrestation, à qui que ce soit. Il s'était certes bien marré à quelques reprises, mais rien de plus. Il n'avait parlé ni aux membres de l'équipe du SWAT, ni à ce cher commissaire Gordon qui était venu lui rendre une petite visite en personne, ni aux gardiens qui avaient si aimablement gardé sa cellule, ni aux avocats qui étaient venus lui proposer leurs services. Face à ce mutisme, ces derniers avaient fini par abandonner et la justice lui avait alors attribué un petit avocat commis d'office. Lui aussi avait essayé de communiquer avec lui, en vain ; ce qui devait probablement jouer sur le degré de nervosité que l'on sentait à présent émaner de celui-ci.</p><p>Agacé, le Joker reporta alors son regard sur le juge face à lui. Celui-ci débitait depuis plusieurs minutes un flot de paroles conventionnelles des plus insupportables, mettant en scène le spectacle du procès qui allait maintenant se dérouler. Il s'adressait à un public de spectateurs, tous confortablement installés bien que la salle soit bondée, buvant les paroles du grand manitou qui allait enfin faire s'abattre la justice. Des plus ennuyeux, donc.</p><p>Après plusieurs minutes de monologue, ce fut à son petit avocat de prendre la parole pour faire les présentations. Trop aimable. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'avocat de la défense, et le Joker n'y prêta pas plus attention. Enfin, le juge s'adressa directement à lui. Le Joker se réveilla un peu, conscient qu'il allait, au moins un minimum, devoir faire travailler ses cordes vocales – du moins s'il voulait pouvoir mettre rapidement un terme à toute cette mascarade.</p><p>« Pour les meurtres de Brian Douglas, Amanda Surillo et Gillian Loeb, que plaidez-vous ? »</p><p>Le Joker sentit le public derrière lui frémir d'impatience. Son avocat, dont la nervosité avait probablement atteint son paroxysme, se leva pour répondre.</p><p>« Coupable. »</p><p>Ahuri, l'avocat se tourna vers son client qui venait de prendre la parole. Assis dans une posture désinvolte, le Joker venait bien tranquillement de plaider coupable. Alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, il s'adressa à lui en chuchotant.</p><p>« Mais..! Je vous avais pourtant dit que - »</p><p>L'avocat ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par le regard glacial que lui lança le criminel à côté de lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sentant qu'il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle sur la situation.</p><p>« Pour l'attentat commis à l'Unité Anti-Crime où plusieurs membres des forces de l'ordre ont trouvé la mort, continua le juge, que plaidez-vous ?</p><p>- Coupable » répondit à nouveau le Joker.</p><p>Du coin de l'œil, il vit son pauvre petit avocat se rasseoir lentement sur son siège, bouche bée. Certes, lors de leurs entretiens précédents, celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il comptait plaider non-coupable à certains chefs d'accusations, et plaider la folie pour certains autres. Le Joker ne lui avait strictement rien répondu, mutique. L'avocat avait probablement, dans son petit esprit étriqué, appliqué l'adage populaire "Qui ne dit mot consent". Or le Joker n'avait jamais donné son assentiment. Il n'était pas enclin à laisser les choses se dérouler selon un quelconque petit plan pré-établi.</p><p>« Pour l'attentat ayant causé la destruction de l'Hôpital Gotham Général, que plaidez-vous ?</p><p>- Coupable » répondit encore paisiblement l'accusé.</p><p>Le jeune avocat était abasourdi. Il regardait le criminel installé à côté de lui, comme hypnotisé. Le Joker ne semblait guère impacté par la situation, presque lassé. C'était comme si, peu importait, il cherchait tout simplement à en finir au plus vite.</p><p>« Pour l'attentat mené à l'encontre des ferries et de ses passagers, que plaidez-vous ?</p><p>- Coupable » répondit-il encore.</p><p>L'avocat se leva alors subitement, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ce fou furieux mener le jeu. C'était à lui d'intervenir.</p><p>« Monsieur le juge, annonça-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait espéré un peu plus assurée. Nous souhaitons plaider la folie- »</p><p>Mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer son idée. A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le Joker se leva d'un bond, se ruant dans sa direction. Les chaînes qui le menottaient à son siège entravèrent son mouvement, suspendant son action. Le pauvre avocat, surpris par cet pulsion agressive, avait fait un bond de plusieurs pas de côté, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, et regardait à présent son client d'un air franchement apeuré.</p><p>Le regard du Joker, lui, était d'une terrible noirceur. Il le regarda fixement avant de prononcer ces quelques mots, d'une voix grave et menaçante.</p><p>« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Fou. »</p><p>Tétanisé, l'avocat ne put répliquer ni en mot ni en geste.</p><p>Soudain, le Joker se redressa, et ses cicatrices s'étirèrent sur son visage. Il se fendit d'un grand rictus : la situation était des plus comiques, le clou du spectacle étant son petit avocat et son regard de biche affolée. Il regarda aussi le juge, les sourcils arqués en une affreuse mimique. Puis il couva du regard le reste de la salle, remplie d'un public apparemment outré par le revirement que prenait leur spectacle pourtant tant attendu. Tout cela était des plus risibles. Alors, tout bonnement, le Joker éclata de rire. Les airs de plus en plus ahuris de toutes les personnes autour de lui ne firent que renforcer son hilarité, et l'écho de son rire macabre résonna dans tout le tribunal - et dans tous les esprits.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nouvelle opportunité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le directeur de l'asile, Nicholas Cleave, marchait au milieu de l'allée bordée d'arbres à proximité du Manoir Arkham. Cette promenade lui permettait de s'aérer l'esprit ; car actuellement, il en avait bien besoin. Ses pas finirent par le mener jusqu'à un endroit plus dégagé, et il eut alors une vue imprenable sur la quasi-totalité de l'île. En continuant un peu sa marche, Nicholas repéra le petit banc blanc situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, sur lequel il avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir lorsqu'il souhaitait pouvoir réfléchir au grand air. Il s'y assit donc et laissa sa tête retomber légèrement en arrière, ses yeux fixant à présent le ciel parsemé de nuages.</p><p>Il repensa alors à son dernier patient de la journée, vu il y a de cela une petite heure. Et celui-ci n'était autre que le Joker.</p><p>Cela faisait à présent trois mois que le verdict avait été rendu : le Joker avait été condamné à être enfermé à perpétuité à Arkham. Une fois le nouvel arrivant transféré à l'asile, Cleave s'était vite rendu compte que rares étaient ses collègues qui avaient envie de prendre en charge un tel patient : car même s'il exerçait une certaine fascination, tous étaient encore très marqués par les récents événements. Néanmoins un de ses collègues, le docteur Andrew, avait accepté de devenir son psychiatre attitré, et une psychologue avait également fini par prendre en charge le suivi psychologique.</p><p>Cleave avait d'abord hésité à prendre en charge lui-même ce personnage, mais il était tellement occupé par tous les aspects administratifs de son statut de directeur nouvellement acquis, qu'il avait accepté que son collègue psychiatre s'en charge plutôt que lui. Une vague de culpabilité le traversa à cette pensée. En effet, un mois après son internement, le Joker avait réussi à subtiliser un stylo au docteur Andrew ; cela aurait pu être anodin, si seulement le Joker ne s'était pas amusé à planter profondément l'objet dans la main du médecin à la fin de l'une de leurs séances. Andrew, blessé et passablement choqué, avait alors été dispensé de nouvelles séances avec cet individu - et avait évidemment pris un repos bien mérité.</p><p>Nicholas avait finalement pris le relais.</p><p>La psychologue, Mary Thompson, quant à elle, semblait relativement bien tenir le coup ; néanmoins Nicholas ressentait chez elle des signes d'irritabilité lorsque l'on abordait les consultations avec ce patient particulier. En effet, en trois mois, le Joker n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un seul mot. Trois mois de mutisme. Trois mois de consultations au cours desquelles la psychologue s'évertuait à essayer d'établir un contact, en vain. Trois mois à brasser du vent. Elle n'avait certes pas été confrontée à la violence, contrairement au docteur Andrew, mais Nicholas se doutait bien que ce silence devait considérablement décourager sa collègue.</p><p>Cleave, qui avait donc fini par prendre en charge le Joker, avait tout de même eut droit à quelques mots de sa part ; peu de choses au cours de ces deux mois d'écoulés, mais tout de même quelques phrases et quelques réponses par monosyllabes. C'était toujours mieux que rien, s'était-il dit ; mais au final, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'y avait eu jusque là aucune avancée avec ce patient.</p><p>Aucune avancée, donc. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.</p><p>Ce n'était peut-être pas une avancée à proprement parler, mais... La discussion qu'il avait eu avec son patient l'avait interpellé. Bien sûr, la demande du Joker avait à peine été déguisée, et Nicholas n'aimait pas voir ses choix être influencés par l'un de ses patients. Surtout par un esprit aussi retors que celui-ci. Et pourtant, dans ce cas précis... Il se disait qu'il y avait là, peut-être, quelque chose à tenter. Quelque chose qui irait dans le sens du Joker, certes, mais qui pourrait peut-être avoir un effet thérapeutique. Peut-être. Nicholas n'avait pas particulièrement envie de donner ce qu'il souhaitait au Joker ; néanmoins, il s'en voudrait probablement de ne pas tenter le coup. Aussi incertaine soit-elle, c'était tout de même là une opportunité à saisir.</p><p>Nicholas se leva du banc. Il partit en direction de son bureau, moins confus après ce temps de réflexion, et déterminé. Il avait des recherches à effectuer et des coups de téléphone à passer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Harleen savoura la sensation du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. En cette fin de journée, l'air était frais mais revigorant. Elle en profita quelques instants, restant immobile sur le perron d'un petit bâtiment de deux étages, le siège de l'ASA, ou « Association de Soutien aux Addictés ».</p><p>L'ASA avait été fondée il y a de cela une dizaine d'années par le docteur Matthews, le même psychiatre qui dirigeait le Centre Médico-Psychologique dans lequel elle avait déjà travaillé. Harleen avait quelques heures de travail dans cette association, auprès d'un public bien particulier : les personnes addictées.</p><p>Le but de l'association était spécifique : celle-ci proposait à toute personne sortant de cure de pouvoir obtenir un suivi une fois la période de soin terminée. Beaucoup trop nombreuses étaient les personnes qui, une fois leur cure achevée, étaient tout simplement relâchées dans la nature sans aucun accompagnement – à la limite, un rendez-vous d'une trentaine de minutes chez un psychiatre au bout d'un long mois ou plus. Et c'était tout. De ce fait, nombre d'entre elles replongeaient dans la drogue une fois sorties, se sentant démunies une fois la prise en charge de la cure terminée.</p><p>L'ASA, donc, accueillait toute personne ayant besoin d'un accompagnement après un sevrage afin de prévenir toute potentielle rechute. Il était possible pour les patients d'obtenir un rendez-vous individuel avec les psychiatres ou les psychologues y travaillant, mais l'important des activités proposées consistait en des thérapies de groupe : des groupes de parole, des ateliers d'écriture, de Photolangage, et même un atelier-cinéma. Cette diversité permettait ainsi aux patients de trouver le ou les groupes dans lesquels il leur plairait de se rendre régulièrement pour ainsi continuer un suivi thérapeutique.</p><p>Harleen se sentait bien, à l'ASA. Elle y avait très vite trouvé sa place et les membres de l'association l'avaient toujours très bien accueillie. Elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'une telle association existe pour apporter du soutien à toute personne souhaitant se sortir des griffes de son addiction. Elle repensa à sa jeunesse, et plus particulièrement aux deals de cocaïne qu'elle avait dû entreprendre pour pouvoir payer ses études. Et voilà qu'une fois celles-ci terminées, elle rejoignait une association d'aide aux personnes addictées... Un juste retour des choses, pensa-t-elle. Comme une dette qu'elle aurait à payer.</p><p>Elle eut alors une pensée pour Pierce, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver ces derniers temps, suite à leur rencontre avec le Joker. Cependant Harleen n'était pas sûre de réellement souhaiter savoir : elle avait notamment bien trop peur de devoir apprendre la mort de celui, qu'au fond, elle pouvait considérer comme un ami.</p><p>Essayant de chasser ces sombres pensées, elle repensa alors au groupe qui venait d'avoir lieu et elle continua à arpenter les rues en direction de son appartement, tandis que le soleil finissait lentement sa course dans le ciel.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Une fois qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de son appartement, Harleen s'étira longuement et posa son sac à main dans l'entrée. Encore une journée tranquille touchant à sa fin.</p><p>Elle se rendit compte que son estomac commençait à manifester son envie d'être rempli, et elle traversa son salon en direction de son frigo. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin : sur le petit meuble à l'angle de la pièce, là où se trouvait son téléphone fixe, elle remarqua que le petit voyant rouge du répondeur clignotait à intervalle régulier. Elle décida de faire passer sa curiosité avant son estomac et s'approcha de l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton situé au-dessous du voyant, une voix artificielle s'adressa à elle.</p><p>« Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui, à 16h48. »</p><p>Ce fut une voix d'homme qui enchaîna. Harleen écouta attentivement.</p><p>« Harleen Quinzel ? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Nicholas Cleave, directeur de l'Asile d'Arkham. J'ai essayé de vous joindre à votre cabinet un peu plus tôt, mais apparemment vous n'y étiez pas aujourd'hui. Je suis tombé sur l'une de vos collègues qui a gracieusement accepté de me donner le numéro de votre ligne fixe personnelle quand je lui ai fait part de ma requête. En effet, je souhaitais pouvoir vous joindre avant le début du week-end. » La voix marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. « Je me permets de vous contacter car je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous sur une question professionnelle. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler sur ce numéro dès que vous serez disponible. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »</p><p>Un "bip" retentit alors, signifiant là la fin du message. </p><p>Harleen était franchement surprise. Le docteur Cleave ? Le directeur d'Arkham..? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée ? Dans son message, il était resté des plus évasifs, ce qui piqua la curiosité de notre jeune psychiatre. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Harleen regarda l'heure : il était un peu plus de 19 heures à présent. Devait-elle rappeler dès maintenant ? Elle hésita. « Dès que vous serez disponible » avait-il dit.</p><p>Après un moment d'hésitation, elle alla dans le journal de l'historique des appels et regarda le dernier numéro qui l'avait contacté. Elle décrocha le combiné puis se décida à appuyer sur la touche verte, et colla l'appareil contre son oreille. Elle écouta la sonnerie retentir. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Alors qu'elle se disait que le directeur avait probablement dû rentrer chez lui, la même voix qu'elle avait entendu sur sa messagerie résonna au bout du fil.</p><p>« Docteur Cleave, j'écoute ?</p><p>- Bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Je suis Harleen Quinzel. Vous m'avez laissé un message un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p><p>- Ah, docteur Quinzel, s'enthousiasma son interlocuteur. Je vous remercie de prendre la peine de me rappeler si vite.</p><p>- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Je... Dans votre message, je n'ai pas exactement saisi la raison de votre appel. Vous pouvez m'éclairer?</p><p>- Bien sûr, enchaîna Cleave. En fait, je souhaiterai savoir s'il vous serait possible de venir me rencontrer à l'Asile d'Arkham prochainement. »</p><p>Harleen fut prise de court. Rencontrer le directeur ? A Arkham ?</p><p>« Je.., prononça-t-elle incertaine. Pour quelle raison ?</p><p>- Pour être franc, lui répondit Cleave, je souhaiterais vous faire part d'une offre d'emploi, ici, à Arkham. Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous donner plus de détails au cours d'un entretien. »</p><p>Harleen fut encore plus interloquée par cette nouvelle. Un emploi, à l'Asile d'Arkham ?</p><p>« Seriez-vous disponible demain matin ? » reprit le psychiatre.</p><p>Elle prit le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire, mais non : demain matin, mis à part une potentielle grasse matinée, elle n'avait pas prévu grand chose d'autre.</p><p>« Et bien, oui, répondit-elle lentement. Je suis libre demain matin.</p><p>- Parfait. Alors, disons, demain à 10 heures ? Est-ce que cela vous convient ?</p><p>- ...Oui, c'est d'accord.</p><p>- Très bien, répliqua le psychiatre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée docteur Quinzel, et je vous dis à très bientôt.</p><p>- Oui, à bientôt alors. »</p><p>Harleen entendit raccrocher à l'autre bout du fil, mais elle garda son téléphone en main encore quelques instants, pleine d'interrogations ; comme si l'appareil en lui-même pouvait être capable de lui fournir des réponses. Mais rien ne vint. Lentement, elle le reposa sur son socle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.</p><p>Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ? Elle se répéta mentalement les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait écouté un message laissé par le directeur d'Arkham. Elle l'avait rappelé à sa demande. Il lui avait parlé d'une offre d'emploi, et ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin.</p><p>Elle jeta à nouveau un regard à son téléphone, suspicieuse, comme si celui-ci cherchait à lui faire une mauvaise blague.</p><p>Harleen resta plongée dans ses pensées toute la soirée, une foule de questions lui venant peu à peu à l'esprit ; et espérant obtenir des réponses dès le lendemain.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Les rayons du soleil lui piquèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit du métro de Ashing. Harleen regarda autour d'elle : les rues étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure matinale. Elle regarda les immeubles environnants, et l'espace d'un instant elle imagina certains habitants encore endormis, bénéficiant d'une bonne grasse matinée en ce premier jour de week-end - néanmoins, elle ne devait probablement pas être la seule à se lever pour cause de travail à effectuer. Elle réprima alors un bâillement et entama sa marche.</p><p>Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle arriva au niveau du pont reliant l'île d'Arkham à cette partie de la ville de Gotham. Elle admira le mécanisme complexe permettant, si jamais une urgence se présentait, de relever le pont afin de couper toute connexion terrestre menant à l'île. Après un temps d'observation, elle traversa le pont – qu'elle était d'ailleurs la seule à fréquenter – et au bout d'une centaine de mètres elle arriva à l'entrée de l'Asile.</p><p>Devant elle trônait un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Au milieu des grands barreaux surmontés de piques, dans le même matériau, il était écrit en grandes lettres le nom complet de l'Asile :<br/>« The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane ». Le portail était encadré par de grands murs de bétons de plusieurs mètres de hauts, sur lesquels rampaient quelques plants de lichen. Sur sa gauche, il y avait là un parking au milieu duquel étaient garées une vingtaine de voitures – probablement celles du personnel se dit-elle. Le tout était surplombé de plusieurs caméras de surveillance.</p><p>Au pied de ce portail se trouvait une petite cabine transparente, de laquelle sortit un homme à la peau mate, vêtu d'un uniforme, qui se hâta dans sa direction.</p><p>« Bonjour, lui dit-elle une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Je suis Harleen Quinzel, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cleave.</p><p>- Bonjour docteur Quinzel, lui répondit l'homme. Je vous attendais. Je suis Aaron Cash, gardien-en-chef de l'Asile d'Arkham. Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au bureau du docteur Cleave. Puis-je voir vos papiers s'il vous plaît ? »</p><p>Harleen chercha sa carte d'identité dans son sac à main et la tendit à Cash, qui la lui rendit après l'avoir examiné quelques instants.</p><p>« Parfait. Veuillez me suivre. »</p><p>Ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à la petite cabine. Une fois devant la porte, Cash posa sa main, paume ouverte, sur un boîtier électronique. Une petite lumière verte clignota au bout de quelques secondes et le gardien ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sa suite. L'étroit habitacle était meublé par une chaise, un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur, ainsi qu'un petit meuble de rangement.</p><p>Cash se tourna vers elle.</p><p>« Pour des mesures de sécurité, lui expliqua-t-il, je me dois de vérifier le contenu de votre sac.</p><p>- Oh... je comprends. Allez-y. »</p><p>Harleen ouvrit son sac à main et le tendit au gardien. Celui-ci jeta un œil à son contenu, passa la main dedans et le lui rendit juste après. Il hocha la tête.</p><p>« Bien, nous pouvons y aller. »</p><p>Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un imposant trousseau de clés, se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et l'appliqua dans la serrure de la porte arrière de la cabine, donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'Asile.<br/>Après quelques mouvements du poignet la porte s'ouvrit et Cash l'invita à le suivre. Ils la franchirent tous deux et croisèrent un autre agent de sécurité, qui leur adressa un salut d'un signe de tête.</p><p>« Bienvenue à l'Asile d'Arkham » dit le gardien-en-chef à Harleen alors qu'il refermait la petite porte derrière eux.</p><p>Harleen prit le temps de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Un chemin pavé partait du grand portail en fer forgé, se dirigeant vers le centre de l'île. De chaque côté, de nombreux arbres offraient à l'espace un aspect agréablement ombragé. Tout autour de ceux-ci, la végétation poussait allègrement, parsemée de diverses herbes et de nombreuses fleurs. Harleen n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un tel paysage en plein Gotham.</p><p>« Par ici » lui indiqua Aaron Cash</p><p>Harleen le suivit le long de la route dallée. Au loin, elle aperçut plusieurs bâtiments ; mais ils ne prirent pas cette direction-là et, bientôt, derrière les arbres, apparut une grande bâtisse bien différente. Harleen la reconnut instantanément : elle l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois en photo, dans des articles de presse.</p><p>« Et voici le Manoir Arkham.</p><p>- Impressionnant » répondit-elle.</p><p>Datant du XVIIème siècle, le manoir était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Cash poussa les portes d'entrées magnifiquement sculptées et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Celui-ci était décoré de divers tableaux et tapisseries, donnant un merveilleux charme rustique au lieu. Puis ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau, ornée d'une petite plaque mentionnant « Dr Nicholas Cleave - Directeur ». Le gardien-en-chef toqua et bientôt on leur ouvrit la porte.</p><p>Un homme au teint hâlé se tenait sur le seuil. Cet homme, d'une quarantaine d'années et aux yeux pétillants, Harleen l'avait déjà vu en photo également. Il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant.</p><p>« Merci beaucoup monsieur Cash » adressa-t-il au gardien, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de prendre congé.</p><p>« Harleen Quinzel je présume ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.</p><p>- Elle-même.</p><p>- Je vous en prie, entrez » l'invita-t-il.</p><p>Harleen entra à sa suite dans le vaste bureau. Il était également décoré de tableaux et de tapisseries, ses murs étant de plus recouverts de plusieurs bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages. Un grand bureau en bois massif trônait au centre de la pièce ; et deux fauteuils étaient disposés en face à face.</p><p>« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »</p><p>Harleen accepta et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Cleave contournait le bureau pour s'asseoir dans le sien. Une fois installé, le psychiatre-directeur lui adressa un nouveau sourire.</p><p>« Je vous remercie d'avoir aussi rapidement accepté cet entretien, lui dit-il.</p><p>- Et bien, je vous avoue que vous avez piqué ma curiosité, lui répondit-elle.</p><p>- J'imagine. Vous ne deviez sûrement pas vous attendre à un tel coup de fil.</p><p>- Non, en effet. »</p><p>Cleave laissa flotter un léger silence quelques instants, tapotant discrètement ses doigts contre son bureau. Puis il reprit la parole.</p><p>« Donc, comme je vous le disais hier, je vous ai contacté pour vous faire part d'une offre d'emploi. Je ne sais pas si elle peut vous intéresser, mais je vais tâcher d'être convaincant. »</p><p>A vrai dire, Harleen ne savait pas trop si, effectivement, cette offre d'emploi pourrait potentiellement l'intéresser. Elle s'était posée la question sans trop trouver de réponse – de plus, il lui manquait encore trop d'informations. Actuellement, elle était tranquillement installée dans son petit cabinet en libéral. Elle avait un nombre stable de patients, et cette activité lui suffisait à payer son loyer et à manger convenablement. Pas de quoi se plaindre. Et puis, il y avait aussi les groupes de paroles à l'ASA, auxquels elle avait songé à participer plus régulièrement. Elle ne savait pas si, au milieu de tout ça, elle avait envie de glisser encore un autre emploi.</p><p>« Avant de commencer mon explication, pourriez-vous me parler un peu de vous ? J'ai moi-même contacté le docteur Matthews qui m'a fait vos éloges ; néanmoins, j'aimerai vous entendre me narrer votre parcours, si vous êtes d'accord. »</p><p>Harleen fut un peu surprise. C'était Cleave qui avait contacté Matthews, le psychiatre du CMP ? Jusque là, elle avait imaginé que c'était justement Matthews qui l'aurait recommandée à Cleave, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. Néanmoins, c'était le directeur d'Arkham qui avait contacté son collègue et non l'inverse. De nouvelles interrogations naquirent dans son esprit : pourquoi le directeur d'Arkham avait-il été à sa recherche..? Mais elle les mit de côté le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur.</p><p>« Et bien, commença-t-elle, j'ai commencé mes études en médecine à l'âge de vingt ans, et je me suis finalement spécialisée en psychiatrie. » Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants. « Au cours de mes années d'études, j'ai effectué un premier stage auprès de l'Association de Soutien aux Addictés – association dans laquelle je travaille depuis, animant des groupes de parole. J'ai ensuite effectué mon internat, puis ai travaillée au sein du Centre Médico-Psychologique dirigé par le docteur Matthews et aussi dans le Centre d'Accueil Thérapeutique à Temps Partiel qui y est rattaché. Puis je me suis lancée dans la création d'un cabinet en libéral avec deux collègues. Cela fait à présent presque un an que nous sommes installés. »</p><p>Harleen regarda Cleave et le vit jauger ces informations tout en hochant la tête.</p><p>« Bien, je vois. Maintenant dites-moi docteur Quinzel: que pensez-vous d'Arkham ? » lui demanda Cleave.</p><p>Harleen prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question. Ce n'était pas forcément évident... Après réflexion, elle esquissa une réponse.</p><p>« J'ai toujours vécu à Gotham, expliqua-t-elle. Je connais cet Asile de nom, depuis que je suis toute jeune. Malheureusement, j'ai appris à m'en méfier – comme la plupart des habitants de la ville d'ailleurs. Trop souvent, on a entendu parler de... d'évasions, de corruption, d'étranges expériences... Alors je n'en ai pas forcément une très bonne image. Mais j'ai lu divers articles détaillant la reconstruction qui a eu lieu tout au long de l'année. Bien sûr je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais cela m'a semblé intéressant. Il me semble que... vous essayez d'améliorer cet endroit. »</p><p>Elle termina là ses propos, ne voyant pas vraiment quoi rajouter de plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu jusque là, concernant l'Asile, n'avait toujours été que des rumeurs. Y être en personne et y exercer devait être fondamentalement différent.</p><p>Cleave passa son index et son pouce le long de son menton, songeur. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune psychiatre.</p><p>« Améliorer cet endroit, reprit-il. En effet, c'est là mon but. Je souhaite que l'Asile d'Arkham ait enfin une réputation digne de ce nom en matière de soins en santé mentale. Le passé de cette île est chargé ; mais elle a un avenir radieux devant elle. Nous avons rénové le pénitencier principal, expliqua-t-il, et en avons fait construire deux autres permettant un meilleur accueil des patients. Nous avons perfectionné notre centre de soins intensifs et créé un vaste centre thérapeutique regroupant de nombreuses activités. Nous avons maintenant bien plus de moyens matériels. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe, elle est composée d'anciens professionnels comme de nouveaux, partageant leurs différents points de vue au sein d'une grande cohésion. Cependant, il reste encore bon nombre de choses à faire pour perfectionner l'Asile d'Arkham et les soins prodigués à ses résidents. Et je souhaiterais que vous contribuiez à ce projet. »</p><p>Harleen ne sut trop quoi répondre. Les propos de Cleave étaient certes intéressants, mais pour autant elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle pourrait bien s'embarquer.</p><p>« Je vais vous décrire le poste que je vous propose, peut-être y verrez-vous plus clair, annonça-t-il. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, je vous propose un mois d'essai. Celui-ci comprend un temps partiel, de 60 heures dans le mois. Vous auriez en charge trois patients, à voir une heure chacun, trois fois par semaine. En outre, vous participeriez aux réunions d'équipes les jeudis matins. Les vendredis sont des journées consacrées au bilan hebdomadaire des patients. Enfin, je vous demanderai de participer à une activité thérapeutique, une fois par semaine. »</p><p>Il laissa à Harleen le temps de réfléchir. Celle-ci cogita quelques instants, le temps d'intégrer ces diverses informations. 60 heures dans le mois ? Ce qui faisait, quoi, 15 heures par semaine ? Ce n'était pas tant que ça. Si elle venait à accepter, elle pourrait probablement, en resserrant un peu son agenda, continuer à voir la majorité de ses patients en libéral ainsi qu'à l'ASA. Ça ne semblait pas infaisable. Et puis c'était là un mois d'essai – si cela devenait trop compliqué, elle pourrait toujours renoncer à son potentiel emploi à l'Asile.</p><p>« C'est une offre... intéressante » finit-elle par dire à Cleave sans trop se mouiller pour autant.</p><p>Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en retour.</p><p>« Bien sûr, argua-t-il, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me donner votre réponse immédiatement. J'imagine que cela doit bouleverser quelque peu votre emploi du temps et que ça vous donne certainement beaucoup à penser. »</p><p>Harleen acquiesça ; elle n'aimait pas se voir forcer la main. Elle prit quelques instants de réflexion puis décida d'aborder un point que le psychiatre n'avait pas encore soulevé. Un point qui lui semblait important.</p><p>« Je voudrais vous demander..., continua-t-elle, comment l'idée de me contacter vous est-elle venue ? »</p><p>Cleave pinça subtilement les lèvres, intrigant un peu plus Harleen.</p><p>« J'allais y venir, lui répondit-il. C'est un cas... un peu particulier. »</p><p>Le psychiatre passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant les bons mots à employer.</p><p>« Il se trouve que... Il y a une petite spécificité, concernant votre offre d'emploi. Plus particulièrement concernant l'un des patients que vous auriez en charge. » Il marqua une légère pause, ancrant son regard dans le sien. « Il s'agit du Joker. »</p><p>Harleen sentit la stupéfaction s'emparer d'elle, se figeant instantanément à l'entente de ce nom. Le Joker ? Comment ça, <em>le Joker</em> ? Qu'est-ce que ce personnage pouvait bien venir faire là-dedans ? Elle essaya de se calmer intérieurement et de rester impassible malgré ses pulsations cardiaques qui s'étaient accélérées, attendant des réponses.<br/>Cleave se rassit un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil et s'expliqua.</p><p>« Le Joker – ou monsieur J, comme on l'appelle ici, dans la mesure où ne nous connaissons pas son véritable nom – est actuellement l'un de mes patients. Au cours d'un récent entretien, celui-ci m'a informé... Il m'a dit vous avoir déjà consultée. »</p><p>Heureusement que Harleen était bien assise, sinon elle en serait tombée par terre. Qu'est-ce que ce tordu avait bien pu raconter au directeur de l'asile ? Sentant ses pulsations cardiaques redoubler d'intensité, elle se concentra afin de garder contenance.</p><p>« Bien que ce soit un patient peu loquace, il m'a tout de même fait part de votre rencontre. »</p><p>Harleen se remémora sa rencontre avec le Joker. Cette fameuse soirée, dans la vieille ferme... Rien de très reluisant, bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce que cet énergumène avait bien pu raconter à Cleave ? Était-il courant..?</p><p>« Selon lui, enchaîna Nicholas, il vous aurait rencontré suite à quelques consultations, effectuées il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an. D'après ses dires, vous êtes la seule professionnelle avec qui il ait... apprécié échanger. »</p><p>Harleen se concentra pour rester stoïque. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle essaya de se calmer et analysa les propos de Cleave. Déjà, il n'était pas mention de cette fameuse soirée à la ferme-squat. Ok. Alors... Le Joker aurait dit être venu en consultation avec elle il y a plus d'un an ? C'était évidemment un mensonge. Elle avait été certes forcée à mener un entretien - particulièrement stressant - avec lui, mais un seul uniquement, et c'était il y a de ça quelques mois à peine. Tout cela était totalement confus. Qu'est-ce que le Joker avait bien pu inventer d'autre..?</p><p>« Que... Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle au psychiatre, essayant d'en savoir plus sans paraître trop louche pour autant.</p><p>Celui-ci fronça quelque peu les sourcils.</p><p>« Est-ce que vous reconnaissez-là l'un de vos anciens patients ? »</p><p>"Absolument pas !" eut envie de répliquer Harleen. Mais elle devait être prudente. Si elle disait non et que Cleave questionnait ensuite un peu plus le Joker, il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'il finisse par lui raconter leur véritable rencontre. Vérité comprenant le fait que Harleen s'était retrouvée sur un lieu de crimes, y ayant même assisté, sans jamais s'être ensuite manifestée auprès des autorités. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître grand chose au domaine juridique, elle était persuadée que c'était le genre de faits qui pourraient franchement la foutre dans le pétrin.</p><p>Mais en même temps, si elle disait que le Joker avait été l'un de ses patients... Qu'elle l'avait effectivement reçu en entretien... Dès lors, peut-être pourrait-on l'accuser de ne pas avoir renseigné les forces de police lorsque la traque au Joker avait été menée ? Pourrait-elle alors plaider le secret professionnel ?</p><p>Elle se remémora que Cleave attendait une réponse. Merde. Que dire ?</p><p>« Je – je ne sais pas... » Elle trouva sa réponse particulièrement stupide. Il fallait qu'elle rajoute quelque chose...</p><p>Elle imagina un Joker plus d'un an en arrière, avant tous ses sombres éclats. Un homme qui aurait peut-être pu à l'époque se fondre dans la masse, un homme qui n'était pas encore devenu le criminel tant recherché. Harleen s'imprégna de cette ambiance imaginaire.</p><p>« J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de patients, amorça-t-elle. Mais... Quelqu'un comme ça, j'aurais forcément dû le remarquer... non ? »</p><p>Certes, elle jouait la carte de la naïveté, mais si ça pouvait la sortir de cette désagréable de situation... </p><p>« Est-ce que vous... Vous en avez tiré plus d'informations ? » demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Le directeur d'Arkham hésita avant de répondre.</p><p>« Et bien... Il m'a dit qu'il n'était venu vous voir que peu de fois. Anonymement. Qu'il avait cessé de venir du jour au lendemain. Et qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas... comme "ça" » répondit-il en mimant un tracé sur sa joue. Harleen pensa aux affreuses cicatrices pleines de maquillage qu'elle avait déjà vues et sentit un léger frisson la parcourir.</p><p>Cleave soupira, éludant le reste de sa conversation avec le criminel d'un geste las de sa main. Puis, il attrapa quelque chose dans un tiroir, qu'il tendit ensuite à Harleen. Ce qu'elle attrapa entre ses doigts était une photo. Une photo du Joker, mais comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.</p><p>Cette photo avait très probablement été prise peu après l'arrivée du Joker à Arkham ; on apercevait que l'homme portait l'uniforme de l'Asile. Mais le plus frappant était son visage. La photo avait été prise de face, et on découvrait l'homme sans aucun maquillage. Sa peau était pâle, striée par les deux cicatrices légèrement plus rosées, partant des commissures de ses lèvres. Sa bouche était petite et pincée. Le regard de Harleen passa sur son nez et s'arrêta au niveau de ses yeux. Deux iris verts fixaient l'objectif et, malgré leur couleur, elle y décela la noirceur qu'elle avait déjà pu y observer. Enfin, elle regarda les cheveux hirsutes, teintés de vert – couleur qui commençait à être sérieusement délavée, et on pouvait clairement discerner des racines de couleur châtain clair, proche du blond foncé.</p><p>Harleen profita de l'inspection de la photo pour gagner un peu de temps de réflexion. Il allait falloir qu'elle dise à Cleave si cette tête-là lui disait quelque chose ou non.</p><p>Elle s'imprégna à nouveau de cette situation imaginaire. S'il y a plus d'un an de ça, un homme tel que celui sur la photo été venu la rencontrer... S'en serait-elle souvenue ? Elle aurait au moins retenu ces terribles cicatrices, se fit-elle la réflexion. Mais le Joker avait dit à Cleave qu'il ne les avait pas encore lors de ces consultations imaginaires... Alors, Harleen aurait-elle pu ne pas faire le rapprochement entre un éventuel patient venu peu de fois et le profil du Joker largement médiatisé ? Sans ces cicatrices, peut-être. Éventuellement. Et pouvait-elle faire un hypothétique rapprochement maintenant qu'une photo de l'homme sans maquillage lui était ainsi présentée..?</p><p>Harleen soupira intérieurement. Que faire ? Nier, et risquer que le Joker raconte à Cleave leur véritable rencontre ? Très peu tentant. Dire oui, et s'enfoncer dans le mensonge auprès du directeur de l'Asile ? Rentrer dans le jeu de ce fou furieux de Joker ? Harleen n'aimait pas non plus cette idée. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple offre d'emploi qui était en jeu ici. Sa décision devrait être celle qui provoquerait le moins de dégâts...</p><p>Elle repensa alors à cette offre d'emploi. Elle aurait le Joker comme patient. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de lui demander directement ce que pouvait bien signifier tout ce cirque ? Et puis... Peut-être pourrait-elle lui apporter une aide thérapeutique ? C'était bien ce que Cleave était en train d'envisager de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? Elle repensa alors aux deux autres patients qui lui seraient confiés. L'opportunité d'aider de nouvelles personnes. L'opportunité de côtoyer une nouvelle équipe. L'opportunité de réaliser une expérience professionnelle enrichissante. N'était-ce pas là une occasion à saisir ? Le temps lui manquait pour réellement soupeser tous ces éléments. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix, et vite.</p><p>Même si elle se sentait quelque peu acculée, comme si on lui lançait là un ultimatum, Harleen finit par prendre sa décision. Elle allait l'assumer.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle releva lentement la tête, c'est un regard lourd de sens qu'elle adressa au psychiatre. Celui-ci se pencha un peu plus vers elle.</p><p>« Je..., intima-t-elle finalement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu..? »</p><p>Elle laissa volontairement sa question en suspens, essayant de paraître sincèrement touchée par une prétendue révélation. Elle était néanmoins bien secouée par les derniers événements de la matinée, ce qui devait probablement avoir du poids dans son actuel jeu d'actrice.</p><p>« Vous le reconnaissez ? » insista le docteur Cleave.</p><p>Alors lentement, très lentement, Harleen hocha la tête. En ce simple mouvement, elle venait de s'engager sur la voie du mensonge. Elle plaqua doucement une main sur sa bouche, fixant la photo de cet homme au regard transperçant, interdite.</p><p>« Je... Je ne dis pas que je suis sûre à 100%, mais... Ce visage... sans maquillage, sans cicatrices... Peut-être, oui. Il n'est pas impossible que je l'ai déjà vu. Que j'ai déjà eu ce... cette personne en entretien, il y a longtemps... »</p><p>Harleen stoppa sa phrase, mimant une sensation de malaise - qu'elle ressentait réellement mais pour d'autres raisons - sous le regard sérieux mais compatissant du directeur de l'Asile. La sensation de malaise s'accentuait. Pour sauver sa peau, pour ne pas avoir à avouer la vérité, Harleen venait tout juste de s'embarquer dans le mensonge, dans le jeu du Joker...</p><p>N'était-elle pas en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie ?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, cette histoire est à présent terminée. Cela peut peut-être sembler un peu abrupt comme fin... A vrai dire, j'avais au départ imaginé une fanfiction plus longue, où ceci aurait été la première partie, suivie d'une seconde sur ce qu'il se passe à Arkham. Néanmoins entre-temps je me suis engagée dans d'autres idées de fanfics et n'ai pas réussi à continuer celle-ci. Qui sait, peut-être que cela se fera un jour..?<br/>En attendant, mon objectif était ici de répondre à la question qui m'a servi de fil rouge : "Quel chemin Harleen Quinzel a-t-elle bien pu parcourir pour devenir la thérapeute du Joker ?". Et bien c'est chose faite ! La voilà engagée à Arkham, condamnée à revoir notre protagoniste préféré...<br/>Pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle suite, vous pouvez donc vous baser sur des histoires que vous connaissez (comics, films/animés, fanfictions..) ou bien sur votre imagination, pour imaginer ce qu'il peut bien se passer entre Harleen et le Joker à Arkham. Manipulation ? Un amour naissant ? Une évasion ? Un plan machiavélique ? A vous de voir !<br/>En tout cas j'espère que cette petite backstory qu'est Joker's Therapist vous aura plu, et aura aussi stimulé votre imagination. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je me ferai un plaisir de lire vos retours !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>